<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I See Them by alltheSinnersandalltheSaints</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27717664">I See Them</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltheSinnersandalltheSaints/pseuds/alltheSinnersandalltheSaints'>alltheSinnersandalltheSaints</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Adorable Peter Parker, Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Canon Typical Violence, Dark May Parker (Spider-Man), Depression, Domestic Avengers, Dr Sleep au, F/M, FUCK endgame, Fluff, Ghosts, Gore, Harry Potter References, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, Irondad &amp; Spiderson, M/M, Magic and Science, Multi, Neglect, No Sex, No Smut, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Not Spider-Man: Homecoming Compliant, Past Abuse, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Powerful Peter Parker, Protective Avengers, Sixth Sense, Starvation, Stony - Freeform, Superfamily, Superhusbands, Telekinesis, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, but not too scary, ooc may parker, team as a family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:13:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>31,953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27717664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltheSinnersandalltheSaints/pseuds/alltheSinnersandalltheSaints</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s-“ he hesitated, “it’s kinda weird.”</p><p>“Peter, you’re a meta with spider powers. Aliens have come from the sky, the multiverse is real, and one of our teammates is a god.” She chuckled, shrugging nonchalantly. “Not much can actually surprise me. It’s not like you can see dead people or anything, right?” </p><p>Her smirk fell off once she turned and saw the uneasy look on Peter’s face. “Right?” She asked again, less confidently this time.</p><p>He chuckled nervously, “surprise.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker &amp; Avengers Team, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Michelle Jones, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>RandomFanfictionsE.g.Anime_2BeRead</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I no longer have an updating schedule. I've been feeling rushed lately, and I'm unhappy with how that’s negatively impacted my writing, particularly the past 7 ch. of my latest story, Heart of Iron. My writing has less detail and lower quality when I try to rush myself because I don't give myself time to create a good story. </p><p>So, from now on, I'll only be posting chapters when I deem them to be ready, and I'll be posting whatever story I happen to be working on. I can't promise fast updates because I have other priorities that only allow me to write at certain times. But I can promise that every story I write will be completed at some point.</p><p> <br/>Anyway, some background info for this fic:</p><p>- Same background info as my Saving and Raising a Spider series except Peter still lives with May, Asgard isn’t destroyed, and Stony is a thing (you don’t have to read that series to understand this fic)<br/>- Peter has a literal sixth sense on top of his spider powers</p><p>Song for this chapter is My Own Hero by Andy Grammer</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So… are you going to tell me why you’re hiding out in the panic room?” Natasha asked curiously, watching the skinny teen from her position in the doorway, arms crossed against her chest. “You’ve been in here for quite a while, and I know what happens when you’re left alone with your thoughts.” </p>
<p>She didn’t get a response.</p>
<p>The panic room was constructed of solid vibranium and could be completely sound and light proof when closed. It was also Hulk-proof, so Bruce had somewhere to go in case he was going to Hulk-out. But the Avengers occasionally used the room to cool-off after a rough day or particularly heated argument. The vibranium walls naturally absorbed their strength and various powers so nothing else suffered through the heroes’ anger or sadness. </p>
<p>Their youngest teammate used it the most out of everyone. </p>
<p>Peter had a rough life. He experienced more loss in his sixteen years of life than most people would experience in a lifetime. And Peter had just turned sixteen just two months prior. Even before he started going out as Spider-Man, pain, both physical and psychological, neglect, and abuse were things the teen was very familiar with. And while Peter never openly talked about his parents and what it was like growing up with them, there were enough clues for the team to piece together how horrible it had been for Peter. </p>
<p>What made the whole situation worse was that Peter’s life wasn’t much better now that he lived with his aunt, poverty and emotional tension affecting their every move. New York was expensive, and it was evident that the Parkers were very poor, the teen’s clothing weathered and worn; covered in holes, or poorly stitched up from previous tears. Even his shoes seemed to be more hole than shoe, the soles threatening to fall off with each step. </p>
<p>An extremely enhanced metabolism was one of Peter’s many powers, which didn’t help when your family barely survived living paycheck to paycheck. The kid could easily out-eat both super-soldiers at mealtimes but was as thin as a twig. Peter would always be very skinny, his powers and natural physique assured that. But it hurt the team to know the kid went hungry most days of his life because he and his aunt could barely afford food. The possibility that May withheld food from Peter was almost too awful to think about. </p>
<p>On top of all of that, Peter and his aunt did not have a good relationship. He only spoke about her when directly asked, and when he did, it was with short, vague responses that didn’t leave much to go on. But after some digging on Tony’s part, it became clear that May wanted nothing to do with Peter. It was Ben who had accepted Peter when the teen’s parents had died in a plane crash, while May fought the custody process every step of the way. And judging by the sad, dejected look in Peter’s beautiful doe eyes whenever May was brought up, she was negligent at best. So, the Avengers tried their best to help their little spider out whenever they could.</p>
<p>It didn’t take long for the vigilante to grow on the heroes. Only after a month of knowing him, they were absolutely smitten and understood what Tony had meant when he said the kid was adorable. Peter was empathetic, selfless, a genius, and an extremely powerful mutant who risked his life daily to save people. Now, a year and a half later, after completing dozens of missions, field operations, training exercises, movie nights, and everyday activities accompanied by the vigilante, the Avengers considered Peter a teammate and a family member. They would die for him.</p>
<p>Natasha sat criss-cross-applesauce behind Peter and rested her hands on her knees, mimicking Peter’s position. She was just close enough for their backs to be touching; the lumps of Peter’s spine digging into her uncomfortably, but she didn’t care in the slightest. It was apparent that something was bothering Peter, and she would help him in any way she could. “Do you want to talk about it?” </p>
<p>Again, she got no response.</p>
<p>This wasn’t the first time she had found Peter isolating himself in the panic room, trying to stave off his demons alone. He often went there when he was experiencing a sensory overload or was feeling overwhelmed. It was no secret that Tony and herself were the closest to Peter; with Steve being a close second. Tony was practically the kid’s dad, and she wore the title of aunt Tasha proudly. They knew him the best and were usually the ones that found Peter and coaxed him out of hiding.</p>
<p>“You’ve been a lot quieter this past month.” She noted. “Not that you’ve ever been much of an extrovert.”</p>
<p>“I’m fine, Tasha.” </p>
<p>She smiled to herself, thrilled Peter was willingly communicating with her. “Would you prefer English, Русский, or another?” (Russian) Both spiders were fluent in multiple languages and would often use more than one dialect during a single conversation; the different tongues flowing into each other smoothly like water down a stream as they conversed.</p>
<p>Peter leaned farther back against his pseudo aunt, relishing in the warmth and comfort she brought. “English. I’m too tired to focus on anything else.” He sounded fatigued as if he hadn’t slept in days, his voice slightly hoarse. The purple rings under his eyes a physical affirmation of his fatigue. </p>
<p>“Do you want to talk about anything? Or would you rather I ask yes or no questions?”</p>
<p>“Questions, please.”</p>
<p>Depression, anxiety, and low self-esteem were tough things to deal with, let alone talk about. And Peter wasn’t one to vent to others because he didn’t want to bother anyone, often putting on a mask instead, feigning normalcy in order to spare others. A facade so good that he left even the best spies in the world guessing. So, when something was clearly bothering Peter, the heroes found a way to get him to open up without him having to have to do much talking; a game of yes or no. And more often than not, it worked.</p>
<p>“Alright, then.” She tapped her finger against her chin, trying to choose the best way to go about this. Eventually, she decided to start with broad questions, narrowing things down depending on what Peter’s answers were. “Is the month of October hard for you? And or Halloween?”</p>
<p>Peter was quiet for a few seconds before whispering, “yes and yes.”</p>
<p>“Have you always felt this way?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“I’ve noticed you’re not a big fan of horror movies and creepy or scary stuff in general. Does that have anything to do with your negative feelings towards this month?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“Has something happened at school that made things worse?” </p>
<p>The teen excelled in every school subject with the exception being PE since he pretended to be weak so no one would suspect anything. But he had arrived at the Tower with fresh bruises on his face on numerous occasions, bruises he couldn’t explain. They were difficult to see most times because Peter’s healing factor usually healed smaller injuries in under an hour. Unluckily for Peter, it was only a twenty-minute commute from Midtown tech to Avengers Tower. So he wasn’t always able to hide the clear signs of bullying.</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“Was it a bully?”</p>
<p>Peter sighed heavily and maneuvered himself to rest the back of his head on Natasha’s shoulder but was still facing the opposite direction. “Yes and no.” He sighed, “today was just… not a good day.”</p>
<p>Natasha ran her delicate fingers through the honey-brown curls tickling her cheek. Everyone loved those adorable curls, never passing up the chance to pet or ruffle them. “I won’t force you to talk about it. But you know it’s only going to hurt more if you keep everything bottled up inside.”</p>
<p>“I-I know. I s’pose it’s time I told you guys anyway. But… I don’t want you guys to be afraid of me or… or to hate me.” </p>
<p>He sounded so exhausted and worn out and Natasha had to fight the urge to turn around and hug him. Instead, she calmly said, “we could never hate you, Peter. You’re a part of our team. Please don’t worry about that.”</p>
<p>“It’s-“ he hesitated, “it’s kinda weird.”</p>
<p>“Peter, you’re a meta with spider powers. Aliens have come from the sky, the multiverse is real, and one of our teammates is a god.” She chuckled, shrugging nonchalantly. “Not much can actually surprise me. It’s not like you can see dead people or anything, right?” </p>
<p>Her smirk fell off once she turned and saw the uneasy look on Peter’s face. “Right?” She asked again, less confidently this time. </p>
<p>He chuckled nervously, “surprise.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Apparitions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter takes place where the first left off. There's some cute momma spider and baby spider fluff so I hope you all enjoy it XD</p><p>The song for this chapter is Thriller Night by Michael Jackson</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Natasha’s eyes widened somewhat in a rare display of shock. It was true, not much surprised any of the Avengers nowadays. Aliens, monsters, and villains had become the norm. But ghosts and the undead... that was new. “You- you can see dead people?”</p><p>“And communicate with them,” Peter spoke softly, “sense them, and sometimes… remove them. I also have Telekinetic abilities.” He continued to wring his hands nervously. “I told you it was weird.”</p><p>“No, it’s not.” Natasha quickly shook herself out of her stupor, well aware of how worried Peter was feeling. The very last thing she wanted was to make Peter feel any worse than he already did. She needed to be there for him. “How long have you been able to do this?”</p><p>“All of my life. I would see these… spirits and ghosts even when I was little. But since I was locked in my parent’s basement most days, I didn’t come into contact with many spirits.”</p><p>Rage shot through Natasha like lightning, sparking through her insides and shocking her to the core. The way Peter said it so nonchalantly. As if it were no big deal, a normal thing most parents did to their kids. But she decided to overlook that detail, for now, at least.</p><p>“I’m assuming that’s the major proponent to you not liking Halloween or the month of October in general. Most people go all out, decorating with gory and ugly ornaments. And some people, the bad ones, try to conjure things that bring about dark energies.”</p><p>Peter nodded forlornly. “Yeah. It seems like supernatural things are more active in October because people embrace that kind of activity more willingly. But they aren’t all bad,” he paused, running through some of his more positive memories with the undead. Memories of kind, joyful spirits who meant no harm. “Some stick around so that they can check on loved ones or because they simply aren’t ready to move on.”</p><p>This was a lot for Natasha to process. The prospect of spirits, ghostly entities, and an afterlife wasn’t surprising in the slightest. Dr. Strange often spoke of many different astral planes and about how life does indeed go on after death. What concerned her was the fact that Peter had been dealing with this ability by himself for years.</p><p>She dared to ask, “are any of these spirits malevolent?”</p><p>“Mhm. Some are. But only if the spirits were mean people in real life. Like, if they were murderers, rapists, or committed some other horrible crime.” Peter explained to the best of his ability. “Sometimes people that have been killed or were… wronged in some way… they stick around because they’re angry or afraid and they want their stories told.”</p><p>“Have… have you ever encountered any of these mean spirits?” Curiosity and her love for Peter made her ask, but she wasn’t sure if she actually wanted to know the answer.</p><p>Peter didn’t say anything for a while, and Natasha thought the conversation had abruptly ended. She was just about to ask Peter if he wanted her to leave when he spoke up. “Yes. Over the past couple of years, I’ve run into multiple dark entities. As Spider-Man and as a civilian.”</p><p>A sudden realization hit Natasha, and she asked, “did that happen today?”</p><p>“Yes,” whispered Peter.</p><p>“Are you okay to talk about it? If not, that’s fine-“</p><p>“I need to tell you… someone about this.” He scrubbed a hand down his face tiredly. “I can’t hold it in anymore, especially after today.”</p><p>Natasha continued to run her fingers through her baby spider’s hair, knowing it soothed him. She would do anything to ease his mind and make him feel better. “Whenever you’re ready, I’m here.” She pressed gently, willing to wait all day until Peter felt comfortable enough.</p><p>“The decathlon team and my English class went on a field trip to Green-Wood Cemetery in Brooklyn to celebrate the start of our Junior year. Mr. Harrison had been planning it for a while but settled on going today because it’s Halloween and the tour offers discounted tickets for the holiday. We left before the second bell and got back to Midtown around 2:00, half an hour before school lets out.”</p><p>“Ned and your girlfriend are in decathlon, too, right?” Natasha lightly teased him because she knew full well that Peter had a massive crush on the team’s Captain. Tony knew too, and playfully pestered his protege about it. “MJ must’ve stuck with you.”</p><p>“Tasha,” Peter whined, his cheeks turning bright red. “She’s not my girlfriend.”</p><p>But he couldn’t help but wish that maybe someday, she would be. MJ was strong, beautiful, unique, and Peter absolutely adored her. But he would be putting her in even more danger if they started dating, a risk he wasn’t yet ready to take. MJ and Ned were already risking their safety by simply knowing him. He couldn’t bear losing another loved one.</p><p>Because if he lost someone else, his heart would surely break into a thousand pieces, never to be whole again. Their deaths would only add to the crushing guilt already festering inside him like a disease, threatening to consume him from the inside out. His strength was already diminishing under the massive weight he carried as a hero. Unlike Sisyphus, he continued to struggle with the weight on his back, and he knew it was only a matter of time before he cracked under the pressure.</p><p>“Um, yeah, my friends stuck with me. For the most part, anyway.” He sighed heavily, forcing himself to continue. “I hate going into charged places that have a dark past because I can feel the negativity and the presence of whatever resides there. I’ve always had a sixth sense and was sensitive to that kind of stuff. But I know my spider-sense amplifies it even more.”</p><p>“Do your friends know about your sixth sense?” Peter, despite how easy he was to read, was actually very good at keeping secrets.</p><p>Peter nodded. “I told them not long after I moved in with my aunt and uncle. I told them about my other powers and being Spider-Man than to.” The fatigue was heavy in his voice, and the muscles in his shoulders were tight. This was not a conversation he wanted to have but knew he needed to. Of course, that didn’t make it any easier. “No one else knows.”</p><p>Natasha hesitated for a moment before asking, “does May know?”</p><p>“Yes.” His response consisted of short, clipped sentences. “But it’s like with my other powers; she doesn’t know the full extent of what I can do. Not that it matters. She still thinks I’m just some freak.”</p><p>May didn’t know about Spider-Man’s secret identity, something Peter had assured them of over a year ago. However, both she and her late husband had known about Peter’s mutations and some of his many powers. And it was rather apparent that May didn’t like mutants or super-humans; that much was clear. Why none of the Avengers knew. Fear often drove most people’s hate and inability to accept those who were different.</p><p>“Look at me,” Natasha scooted to the side and put her hand under Peter’s chin so he would look at her. Once his big, doe-eyes met her emerald-green ones, she said what the entire team knew to be true. “You are not a freak, Peter Parker. It doesn’t matter that you’re a mutant, it’s what’s in your heart and mind that truly matters.”</p><p>She kissed Peter’s forehead, lightly caressing his cheek in a soft display of motherly affection, something Natasha only showed towards the young arachnid. After another quick kiss on his cheek, Natasha moved back into her previous position, so their backs were touching once again. “Now, continue.”</p><p>Warmth bloomed within Peter’s chest, filling him with happiness and joy. Natasha was his mother as far as he was concerned, and her affection was always welcome. The little smile on his lips remained in place as he continued his tale.</p><p>“The cemetery was huge, and we had to walk through the whole thing. ‘Bout halfway through, we stopped at an old mausoleum to take a break. I was getting terrible… vibes, I guess. That’s the only way I can describe it.” He didn’t know exactly how to describe the feelings he got when a dark entity was nearby. His spider-sense was more of a buzzing at the base of his skull, alerting him to impending danger and the severity of the threat. But his sixth sense was different. It was almost like he could feel the spirit’s presence; his skin buzzing with unseen energy.</p><p>“Anyway, I tried to move away from it while Mr. Harrison and the rest of the class talked to the tour guide by an oak tree nearby. I had just turned back onto the path when some kids grabbed me and started pulling me back over to the mausoleum.”</p><p>“I didn’t know Flash was still on your decathlon team.” Natasha mused. “He’s got the IQ of a troglodyte.”</p><p>“Wha- wait you…” Peter stammered nervously, “Flash isn’t- it’s-“</p><p>“He and his goons have bullied you for years. Even though you try to hide it.” Her hand found its way back into the honey-brown curls she loved so much, tussling the strands absentmindedly. “I’m the world’s best spy,” she smirked, “did you think you could hide it from me?”</p><p>“No,” he murmured, his temples throbbing from the stress of today’s events, “I guess not. I was kinda just hoping none of you would notice.”</p><p>“Sorry, kiddo.” She chuckled. “You’ve so effortlessly worked your way into our lives and hearts. We care about you far too much to see you hurting.”</p><p>Peter couldn’t help but smile, grateful for the amazing heroes he saw as his family. Never had he ever dreamed of being a part of such a wonderful, albeit crazy, family. A soft poke from his pseudo aunt told him to continue. “They grabbed me. I couldn’t fight back without revealing my identity, so…” he took a deep, shuddering breath, “so I let them drag me back over to that creepy, decrepit mausoleum and throw me in.” His breath caught in his throat as tears clouded his vision, the memory playing on repeat in his mind. “They shut the doors and locked it behind me.”</p><p>Rage once again hit Natasha like a truck. How dare those brats mess with her baby spider? Peter did not deserve that kind of treatment. He deserved the entire universe, but the universe didn’t deserve him.</p><p>“S-she was the-there.” He choked out as a few stray tears slid down his cheeks.</p><p>“Who, Peter?”</p><p>“M-Mary. Mary Rivers.”</p><p>“Holy shit.” Natasha’s heart ached painfully for the young vigilante.</p><p>The woman, Mary Rivers, was a serial killer when she was alive in the early 1900s. She was charged with murdering twenty people. But everyone believed more victims had yet to be found. She lured her victims into her home then poisoned them, burying their decomposing bodies in her backyard. When police arrived at her house to arrest her, they found Mary’s lifeless corpse hanging from a rope in the front hallway.</p><p>“I’ve come into contact with a bunch of negative spirits before, some of which were vocal or lashed out. But she was just… different.”</p><p>“How so?”</p><p>“It wasn’t residual energy. Mary wasn’t just going through the motions or haunting her tomb. S-she was conscious. It was like…”</p><p>“Like what?”</p><p>“Like she was waiting for me.” A shiver ran down Peter’s spine as he recalled the foggy-white eyes of Mary’s ghost, the fluted skirt of her dress flowing behind her as she approached. Her gaudy pink Edwardian heels clicking against the black stone floor. “She spoke to me directly. Called me by name.”</p><p>That creeped Natasha out; she couldn’t deny that. The thought of having a ghost, who lived decades ago, know your name, and talk to you was just crazy. Not to mention terrifying. No wonder Peter’s anxiety was reading its ugly head.</p><p>“I wasn’t sure what to do. For the first time in a long time, I was afraid. I couldn’t move.” Peter clenched and unclenched his fists, pretending he had a stress ball in each hand. “She said that…” he took another shaky breath, “she said that countless people visit her here each year. But they never truly see. Un-unlike me.”</p><p>“She told me to be careful because they were looking for me and that she was sorry she hadn’t been able to kill them all when she was alive. That they kill people like her and me; people with psychic abilities.” He cleared his throat in an attempt to put his heart back in its place within his chest. “Then she disappeared, and I got the hell out of there. Only Ned and MJ noticed I was missing.”</p><p>“Who? Who was looking for you?” Natasha’s fingers stilled in Peter’s hair. Her hackles immediately raised at the mention of someone or something trying to hunt Peter down.</p><p><br/>“Bad people.” Was all she got in response.</p><p>The conversation dropped off after that, and they fell into companionable silence. A lot of previously unknown information had just been thrown out into the open. And while Natasha was grateful that Peter felt safe enough to talk to her and open up about some of his other abilities and experiences, she now had more questions than she did answers.</p><p>She stood up and effortlessly pulled Peter up so he was standing in front of her. He stood just an inch taller than her, and it made her smile. “You know that Tony, me, and the rest of the Avengers will always be here for you. No matter what.” She wrapped her arms around him, hugging him gently, her chin resting on his shoulder.</p><p>“I’m assuming that I need to tell the rest of the team,” Peter asked once they pulled apart. A wave of dizziness hit him from not eating in the last three hours, so he was thankful that Natasha kept a hold on him. If he passed out, that would worry everyone more, and he did not want that. Because despite what the Avengers might think, he could handle himself.</p><p>“It would be a good idea.” Natasha punched in the deactivation code for the panic room, then put her arm around Peter’s thin waist and began leading them to the nearest elevator. “You’re spending the weekend, right?”</p><p>He nodded, relief evident in his voice. “Yeah. May is working some extra shifts, so Mr. Stark said I should stay here.”</p><p>“Good.” She was barely able to conceal how ecstatic and relieved she was to know that Peter would be living at the Tower, albeit temporarily. Peter made everyone happy just by being around them, a ray of sunshine and innocence in their otherwise unstable and melancholy lives. The Avengers loved it when he was around because Peter could bring joy to just about any situation; the nephew, little brother, or son the heroes never knew they needed.</p><p>“Pepper and Michael are away for their first wedding anniversary so Tony won’t be scheduled for any meetings. And unless an Avengers level threat pops up, no one will be away on any missions.” She smirked. “So you’ve got all of us to deal with, kid.”</p><p>Peter laughed, a big smile on his face. “I think I can handle that.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I based Mary Rivers off of Dorothea Puente. She was an American serial killer who killed 15 people but was rumored to have killed many more. Seriously, she was a piece of trash. (There's a really awesome Ghost Adventures episode on her. I highly recommend watching it.) However, Mary Rivers isn't old and is actually a good person.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Family Ties</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Peter comes clean to his team and the Avengers are more supportive than he was expecting.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is one of the last “setting up” chapters. There’s some fluff because I’m a sucker for domestic Avengers.</p><p>Song for this chapter is Bad Liar by Imagine Dragons</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Floor eighty-six please, Friday,” Natasha called to the AI once she and Peter entered the private Avengers elevator. </p><p>“Of course, Miss Romanov,” the AI replied in her light Irish lilt, allowing the elevator to ascend. “The rest of the team is in the lounge waiting for you.”</p><p>Peter shuffled from foot to foot uncomfortably, not ready to confront his teammates. If there was one thing he hated most, it was being at the center of attention; whether he was Peter Parker or Spider-Man, it didn’t matter. Feeling people’s eyes on him was unnerving, his past experiences of being in the limelight unsavory. Typically, people only gave him attention if he did something wrong or if they were angry with him.</p><p>He also felt like such a burden to the Avengers and was dreading the day they became tired of dealing with him and told him to stay away.</p><p>“Don’t worry, маленький паук.” (Baby spider.) Natasha cooed, her arm still firmly locked around the teen’s thin waist. She tried to ignore how easy it was to feel each individual rib through his thick Midtown tech hoodie and how cold his skin felt. </p><p>The teen was naturally skinny and would always remain that way. But he was beginning to look more and more like a skeleton these past couple of weeks. It was so blatantly apparent that it hurt. Peter’s inherently fair skin was growing paler and paler each week, and he always felt so cold, like he had just come inside from playing in the snow. His spider genes prohibited him from being able to thermoregulate, leaving him freezing at the slightest drop in temperature.</p><p>It hurt to see such a sweet, innocent kid whither away under all of the weight he felt he needed to carry alone. But the teen’s selflessness just pushed the Avenger to support him further.</p><p>Each hero adored Peter and had their own personal way of showing it. Clint and Scott, both being fathers, couldn’t help but “mother” the young teen, using their paternal instincts as an excuse to tell dad-jokes. Bucky became extremely protective of him almost instantly, due to Peter’s strong resemblance and personality akin to Steve post-serum. Even the iron walls Tony had so expertly built around himself were no match for Peter’s big heart, crumbling as if they were composed of nothing but sand.</p><p>Peter didn’t know this, but Tony was building a case against May and planned on taking her to court to fight for custody. Pepper had already sent him adoption registration forms, which were on their way to be verified, and the Avengers were putting their various skills to use in obtaining records, documents, and evidence proving that May was unfit to care for a minor. They weren’t ready yet, but they would be soon.</p><p>The elevator opened with a quiet <em>ding</em>, and Natasha led Peter into the large, open-concept kitchen on the first communal floor. She guided him towards the granite island and sat him down on one of the tall bar stools, subtly making eye contact with Steve, who was standing in the archway between the lounge area and the kitchen talking to Tony. </p><p>“Let’s get you something to eat.” She mumbled absentmindedly as she dug through the two-door refrigerator. “There’s plenty of food here. What would you like, sweetheart?”</p><p>“Whatever’s easiest.” Came Peter’s usual reply, not one to be picky or demanding.</p><p>Natasha kissed Peter’s forehead and smiled. “Oladushki, it is then.” </p><p>Oladushki, otherwise known as Russian pancakes, was one of Peter’s favorite foods, so Natasha tried to make them for him whenever he visited. Seeing Peter eat and his beautiful smile was well worth the effort.</p><p>“Hey, kiddo.” Steve greeted the teen with a fond smile and a quick side hug. Gently though, so as not to hurt the seemingly fragile child. He couldn’t help but smile when Peter leaned into the hug, his entire body melting against the super-soldier’s side. “Is Nat making her famous Oladushki?” He asked after seeing Natasha standing by the stove, mixing some type of batter.</p><p>“Yes, I am, Rogers,” Natasha answered before Peter could, a cheeky grin on her face. She gestured to the refrigerator with the spatula in her hand. “Why don’t you make yourself useful and cut up the strawberries that are in the fridge.”</p><p>Steve mock saluted then went about cleaning and cutting the fresh fruit, careful to remove all of the stems. He put the prepared strawberries in a sizable white bowl that matched with the rest of the tableware and put it on the island in front of Peter. The pancakes were ready about five minutes later, the delicious smell wafting around the large room.</p><p>“Thank you so much, Miss Romanov, Mr. Rogers.” Peter thanked them, slipping back into his old habit of using their last names. He was incredibly grateful for their kindness, and promptly dug in. He was practically starving all of the time due to his enhanced metabolism and only got enough food when he ate at the Tower. Stress, depression, and anxiety often made Peter’s appetite dissipate, but luckily, he wouldn’t have to worry about that for the next couple of days.  </p><p>It didn’t take Peter long to get through nearly a dozen pancakes, each one drenched in butter, syrup, and strawberries, courtesy of the Black Widow and Captain America himself. But he forced himself to not eat any more in fear that his stomach would rebel against the sudden gift of food, not used to eating that much all at once.</p><p>Deciding to wait until Peter had eaten, Tony and the rest of the team joined the others in the kitchen. The billionaire sat beside his protégé, watching him with nothing but love in his eyes. Peter had grown on the mechanic pretty much instantly. And as far as Tony was concerned, Peter was his son in every way except biologically. He loved the teen more than life itself.</p><p>Clint swiped one of the remaining pancakes before climbing up on top of the refrigerator, his usual perch that gave him a birds-eye-view of the entire kitchen, adjacent living area, and hallway entrance. “So, how you feelin’, Pete?”</p><p>“You were in the panic room for a while,” Sam added, his concern evident in the way he spoke. The Falcon was usually full of sarcasm and often gave Peter lip to mess with him. But not today. “Did something happen at school?”</p><p>Everyone’s eyes fell on Peter simultaneously, making the teen very uncomfortable. Tony rested a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly, “just take your time, bud.” He spoke gently. “No need to rush or any-“</p><p>“I see dead people!” Peter blurted loudly then immediately covered his mouth with both hands. He closed his eyes and groaned, mentally wishing he could go back in time and <em>not</em> blurt out one of his darkest secrets. <em>What the hell is wrong with me? </em></p><p>Each Avenger had a different expression, although each one could be equated with either shock, fear, or confusion. The exception being Natasha, who watched Peter with nothing but love and pride. This is precisely why Peter hadn’t wanted to tell any of them about his sixth sense and psychic abilities. He did not want them to be afraid of him and ostracize him as a result.</p><p>“You-you can see dead people?” Tony started slowly in an effort to not stress Peter out any more than he already was. And judging by the kid’s tense posture and rapidly bouncing leg, Peter was chest-high in anxiety and worry. “Like the kid from The Shining?”</p><p>Peter’s hands fell into his lap, and his shoulders sagged in defeat. He nodded, gaze set on the smooth, hard-wood floor. He couldn’t seem to make himself look his mentor in the eyes, terrified of the disgust and hate he might see. Shame bubbled up within his chest as he waited for someone to start laughing or yell at him.</p><p>“And that kid from the movie The Sixth Sense?” Rhodey asked, more amazed than afraid.</p><p>This time Peter managed to choke out a quiet, “yeah.” However, it was barely audible unless you had enhanced hearing like the super-soldiers.</p><p>“It’s okay, runt.” Bucky smiled reassuringly, well aware of how scared Peter was probably feeling. “We’re not mad or weirded out or anythin’ like that. There are lots of…” a look of concentration crossed his face as he thought for a minute, trying to find the right word, “different…yeah,” he snapped his fingers, “there are lots of different things that we’ve encountered. Aliens, the multiverse, mutants, wizards, dragons, you name it.” He reached across the table and affectionately ruffled Peter’s curls. “We don’t think you’re a monster if that’s what you were thinkin’.”</p><p>Peter looked up at the super-soldier with wide, glistening eyes. “Y-you don’t?” </p><p>“No! Oh, god, no!” Tony shook his head furiously, more upset by the fact that Peter thought they could ever be mad at him or afraid of him. “Kid,” he rested both hands on the teen’s boney shoulders, “we could never think of you like that. Right, guys?” Everyone shook their heads and gave a verbal affirmation. “See,” he smiled at the adorable hero he considered his son, brushing the downy-soft curls from Peter’s forehead. “You don’t got anything to worry about, okay?”</p><p>Peter wasn’t sure what he was feeling, whether it was happiness, relief, or a mixture of both. Probably both. The Avengers and his father figure were not so creeped out that they told him to get lost or revoke his place on the team. Natasha was telling the truth. <em>Maybe the Avengers do care about me?</em></p><p>“Is there anything else you want to tell us?” Asked Tony. He knew the teen well enough to know there was something else Peter needed to say. The kid always nibbled on his bottom lip when he tried to put his various thoughts into a coherent sentence or was hesitant to speak.</p><p>“I um… I can t-talk to spirits. An-and get rid of them.” He met Tony’s gaze for about three seconds before ducking his head to look at the floor some more, studying the intricate patterns in the wood grain. “I also have, um, Telekinetic powers.”</p><p>“Really!” Clint practically screamed. He jumped off the refrigerator and grabbed a soup spoon out of the nearest cabinet drawer, nearly stumbling over his own feet in his haste. He held up the spoon at arm’s length and asked, “can you bend this?”</p><p>“Yes, Mr. Barton,” Peter grumbled quietly. Clint obviously meant him no harm, but it felt kind of patronizing to make him bend a piece of silverware on command. He wasn’t some trained animal.</p><p>He looked between Peter and the spoon expectantly, his excitement faltering when nothing happened. “Then why aren’t you bending it?”</p><p>“Stop telling my kid what to do.” Tony snapped, wrapping his arm around the teen and pulling him close. “Only I get to do that, birdbrain.”</p><p>“He probably can’t,” Sam crossed his arms. “Kid is probably just tryin’ to scare us.”</p><p>While Peter was beyond exhilarated that Tony said <em>his kid</em> and not just <em>the kid</em>, but he didn’t let Sam’s snarky comment get past him. Just as Sam went to sit down on one of the other bar stools, Peter used a tiny bit of his energy and focus to move it about six inches to the left. Which resulted in a sore rear-end for Sam and a good laugh for everyone else.</p><p>Sam stood up to dust himself off, huffing indignantly and muttering a string of curses. He glared at Peter, but the corners of his mouth were turning upwards. “You little brat. My ass is going to hurt now!” </p><p>Steve pinched the bridge of his nose. “Oh, my- language.”</p><p>Once he’d laughed for a good five minutes, Tony calmed down enough to continue with the previous conversation. “You’ve had these powers since when?”</p><p>“Ever since I was born.”</p><p>“Does anyone else know besides us?”</p><p>“Ned and MJ know.” </p><p>“What about May?” Tony cleared his throat nervously. “Does she know about any of this?”</p><p>“She knows I’m a meta and that I have powers. But she doesn’t know the extent of what I can do. Not that she would care.” He sighed, voice somber. “It’s better that she doesn’t know.”</p><p>Tony’s blood boiled, and he suddenly had a powerful urge to punch something; what or who he didn’t know. He really didn’t care, to be honest. How could someone hurt such a sweet, innocent, and wonderful person like Peter? It wasn’t fair. But then again, life rarely ever was. </p><p>So, instead of suppressing his emotions and hiding out in his lab like he would’ve done before a cute little spider had so easily worked himself into Tony’s heart, he tugged Peter into a standing position and began walking back into the communal lounge. Tony knew that it would hurt the teen if he withdrew, and he was not about to abandon Peter when he needed him most.</p><p>“How ’bout we watch a movie.” Tony could see how exhausted his protégé was and had a trick up his sleeve. Cuddling together during a movie was usually a full-proof way to get Peter to sleep. “You up to that, bud?” </p><p>Peter didn’t say anything, just nodded and leaned further against the billionaire’s side. He loved team movie nights. And there was no way he’d pass off a chance to snuggle with his teammates, particularly his father-figure. Odin knows May never gave him any affection; unless you counted slapping and kicking as affection.</p><p>No more than ten minutes later, all of the Avengers were seated around the fifty-inch flatscreen tv, a random assortment of snacks spread around the heroes watching Atlantis. The movie was a favorite among the team, but no one was paying attention to the screen; their focus set upon their youngest teammate, who was already dozing off.</p><p>Tony held the kid securely against his chest, one hand running through the fluffy curls tickling his chin. He couldn’t shake the feeling that the next couple of weeks were going to be extremely tough, especially for Peter. But he would be damned if he let Peter face the coming horrors alone.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Terrible Truths</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Peter is unknowingly drawn into the sights of a dangerous organization as his family struggles to find a way to save him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Like John A Keel, I believe that some of the aliens and cryptids occasionally caught on video come from different dimensions that we can’t see/access. That these creatures come through tears in our reality (or portals) into our dimension through heavily charged areas on earth, like the Appalachian mountains. Hence the reason why they disappear so quickly and can’t be found. Sort of like the Upside Down from Stranger Things. </p><p>That unknown dimension is where these monsters, demons, and ghosts come from in my AU. I’m calling it the Unknown.</p><p>This’ll come into play later;)</p><p> </p><p>Song for this chapter: Midnight Thoughts by Set it off</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you going to hurt me?” </p><p>Rose, the hat, looked down at the little girl pinned to the ground with fake pity. “Oh, sweetheart,” she smiled maliciously as she held up a scalpel for the terrified child to see, “of course we are.”</p><p>A piercing scream echoed throughout the otherwise unoccupied forest as the surgical tool turned weapon found its mark.</p><p>**********</p><p>“No,” Peter whimpered as he tossed and turned in his sleep, tangling his legs in his blanket. He was used to the nightmares that plagued him on a near-daily basis. But this felt different. Not a dream but more of a vision. “Don’t... please stop.”</p><p>He was hovering in the sky, looking down on what appeared to be a small caravan of trailers parked in a circle within a small forest clearing. It was nighttime wherever they were, and the forest was dark except for the lights on the trailers and a glowing campfire in the very center of the clearing. He could smell the smoke, hear the nocturnal wildlife, and see what those people were doing.</p><p>They were killing a little girl who couldn’t have been more than nine years old. </p><p>“Stop, stop, stop!” His volume steadily grew until he was screaming, his voice strong despite the fear resting in the back of his mind. These people were laughing while they tortured her as if killing a child was some type of joke. He began to toss and turn violently as the unknown child’s screams grew weaker and weaker. Deep crimson blood coated her once pink tutu and the ground beneath her, turning the soil into mud. By now, Peter’s sheets were ripped to shreds, and his duvet was on the floor due to his restlessness. “Stop!”</p><p>The woman wearing the patched magician’s hat paused for a moment, looking around the surrounding forest as if listening for something, searching for a distant call from an unknown source. Peter cried out again, begging them to stop, and the woman’s gaze found him. Her eyes were cold and unfeeling.</p><p>Anger surged through the young hero at the realization that the little girl had likely been kidnapped and that she would not be found alive. She would die out in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by strangers. The strangers who killed her. </p><p>Peter couldn’t save her, the realization slamming into him like a punch in the face. “Leave her alone!” He screamed in pure rage, his immense power sending the woman and her companions flying back, far away from the bloody child dying in the dirt.</p><p>The group of killers looked around, stunned, not daring to get up from where they had fallen. The woman in the hat, on the other hand, smiled darkly and sauntered back over to her prey. She looked up and found Peter’s gaze once more, the child at her boot-clad feet. Rose looked him in the eyes as she stabbed the scalpel into the little girl’s heart.</p><p>Peter jolted awake with a scream on his lips. The unrivaled power he possessed and his pure, unbridled emotions caused every glass surface on the penthouse floor to shatter. Mirrors, windows, lightbulbs, and any of the like exploded simultaneously. </p><p>“Leave her alone. Please…” Peter sobbed, trembling uncontrollably with his hands fisted in his hair while he curled into a tight ball. It had been a long time since he had seen anything as gruesome as that, even as Spider-Man.</p><p>Tony burst through the bedroom door a moment later. The old MIT t-shirt he wore was discolored from old grease stains, and the jeans he had on were holey and tarnished as well. Clearly, he had come up from his lab after being alerted by Friday that Peter was distressed. But Peter was too out of it to notice or care, the little girl’s terror-filled expression tattooed in his mind.</p><p>“Pete? Kiddo, what’s wrong?” Tony immediately rushed to Peter’s bedside and pulled the small teen against his chest; like he did any other time, the teen had a nightmare and needed someone to comfort him and get him through it. He began carding his fingers through Peter’s hair, cooing softly. “It’s okay, Underoos. You’re alright; I’m here. I’ve got you.” </p><p>“Th-they killed h-her.” Sobbed Peter into Tony’s shoulder. “Murder.”</p><p>Tony’s hold on the teenager tightened exponentially on that last word. The mechanic was beyond confused, but the way Peter was freaking out told him it was something terrible. Very, very bad. “Who was killed?”</p><p>Peter’s hold tightened as well, though not so much that Tony was uncomfortable. Quietly, in a barely audible whisper, he said, “the little ballerina girl.”</p><p>************************</p><p>“So, you wanna tell me why every glass surface in the penthouse exploded?” Tony asked as he sat across from Peter at the kitchen island on the communal floor, a fresh cup of coffee in hand. Last night was rough, and if Tony planned on getting to the bottom of this, whatever <em>this</em> was, he needed to be fully coherent. </p><p>Fix-it bots and other cleaning robots Tony had created were cleaning up all of the shattered glass and replacing the windows and other glass fixtures on the penthouse floor. It was November; therefore, it was getting very chilly in New York. Especially for Peter, who couldn’t thermoregulate. The combination of these predicaments was why the two geniuses were currently staying on one of the communal floors where it was nice and warm.</p><p>Peter looked away from his mentor, the plate of eggs in front of him untouched. If he tried to eat anything, he was sure it would all come back up again. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Kid.” Tony shook his head, smiling fondly. “That’s the fifth time you apologized. And there’s absolutely no reason you should be apologizing.”</p><p>“But I broke stuff.” He responded quietly.</p><p>“Stuff that can be easily fixed. By lunchtime, everything in the penthouse will be good as new. And fixing everything costs like… a couple grand tops. That’s pocket change for me, kiddo.” </p><p>“I still feel bad.” Peter still wouldn’t look at him. After sobbing for a good two hours, he finally managed to calm down. But Peter clamped up almost entirely afterward. What he saw was horrible, to say the least, and he really didn’t want to talk about it.</p><p>Tony sighed, a big grin on his face. <em>This kid is too good for all of us.</em> Peter was just so selfless and considerate. Tony often wondered how he got so lucky. “I care about you, Pete. All of the Avengers do.”</p><p>Peter’s head snapped up at that. Surprise, adoration, and hope sparkled in his beautiful doe eyes all at the same time. “You... you do?” He knew that the Avengers liked him to some extent. Otherwise, they would’ve gotten rid of him already. But it was always lovely to receive a verbal affirmation of the heroes’ feelings. </p><p>“Of course we do, Pete.” Tony moved around the granite island to sit beside his protégé and pulled him into another hug. Peter’s hair smelled like the green apple shampoo Tony had gotten him, knowing they both liked the scent of it.</p><p>“I really care about you guys too,” Peter mumbled against Tony’s shoulder. Tony’s hugs were the best, and he never passed up a chance to soak up the affection. “So much.”</p><p>“We want to help you, bud,” Tony said once they pulled apart. He kept one hand at the base of Peter’s neck, squeezing gently, knowing how much Peter loved physical affection. “But we can’t help you if you won’t talk to us.” </p><p>Peter sat quietly for a few minutes, contemplating what he should say and if he should even talk at all. The Avengers were his family, and getting them involved could be potentially life-threatening. He would never, ever consciously put his family in harm’s way.</p><p>But on the other hand, if he explained everything, they would know what to do and how to better defend themselves. They could be prepared. Maybe, Tony could even post suits at MJ’s and Ned’s homes. Just in case.</p><p>
  <em>Just in case they find me.</em>
</p><p>“I had a vision last night,” Peter explained softly, “I’ve had them before… especially when they’re getting too close to me.”</p><p>“Who’s they?”</p><p>“The Knot. A group of ancient people who keep themselves alive by feeding off of people like me. People who have psychic powers and or a sixth sense.”</p><p>“Feed off you?” Tony’s uneasiness was apparent, not liking the sound of someone trying to feed off of Peter.</p><p>“They torture people like me and drain the life from us. Our life force allows them to live much longer than any normal human, adding our lifespan to their own.” Peter pulled the sleeves of his gifted MIT sweatshirt down over his hands, something he commonly did whenever he was feeling anxious, which was a lot, honestly. “They’re evil people, Mr. Stark,” he said with as much conviction as he could muster.</p><p>Tony sat quietly for a few minutes in contemplation, running over all the information Peter gave him, which was a lot. Most of which was thoroughly disturbing. He would need to call a team meeting so they could discuss any conceivable plans to raze this group of lunatics and protect Peter</p><p>But to Peter, it felt like Tony was quiet for over an hour. The silence and anticipation unnerving him beyond words. He was so, absolutely terrified that the Avengers would drop him if he became too much of a burden. And he had no doubt that if, or more likely when, that happened, it would break his heart.</p><p>“These people are the real deal, aren’t they?” Tony finally asked, his concern evident in his voice. “Like, an Avenger level threat.”</p><p>“Yes,” Peter nodded, “they’re conniving, deceitful, and dangerous. Hamir told me about them years ago.”</p><p>Tony arched an eyebrow, “Hamir?”</p><p>“He’s a wizard,” Peter explained, “he’s a friend of Dr. Strange.” </p><p>Wizards were extremely powerful beings that had a firm grasp of the mystic arts, bending magic and alchemy to their own desires. People of magic was how Thor and other more supernatural beings referred to them. The Avengers were beyond grateful that most of them were benevolent and considered them allies since they shared a common goal; protecting the Earth. Some of them even going so far as to help the Avengers in battle when an Avengers-level threat arrived.</p><p>Besides wizards being far more powerful than any member of the Knot, the most significant difference between them was that the Knot set out to hurt others. To bring pain and suffering in order to sustain themselves and their greed. They moved in the shadows. Using the cover of darkness to mask their tracks and cloak their heinous crimes. They were people filled with dastardly means and cruel intentions, not afraid to cut down anyone in their way.</p><p>“Oh yeah,” Tony nodded, scratching his goatee, “some of those wizard people help us on missions. They’re a bit too flashy for my taste,” he shrugged, “but what’re you gonna do.”</p><p>Peter smirked, “too flashy? Mr. Stark, you do realize you’re-“</p><p>“Amazing, wonderful, the savior of the Earth.” Tony spread his arms out wide and held his chin up as if he were accepting praise from a massive audience.</p><p>“I was going to say dramatic.” Peter sassed, a big smile on his lips.</p><p>Tony flicked the teen’s ear and huffed, “traitor. Anyway, what did this Hamir guy tell you?”</p><p>“He told me that the Knot uses incantations and dark magic, picking up random spells along the way. They use them to incapacitate their victims.” Peter thought back to the visions he had in the past; snapshots of pain, fear, and torment. The little ballerina girl came to mind. Her tear-filled eyes glazing over as death wrapped his arms around her, pulling her soul from her physical body. <em>Hamir was trying to protect me from that.</em> <em>From malevolent spirits and evil beings like the Knot.</em> “Hamir told me to be careful. To use my powers sparingly in order to remain hidden from them.”</p><p>“Can they sense your powers? When you use them, I mean.” Tony asked, his concern growing.</p><p>“Yeah.” Peter nodded sadly. “Hamir couldn’t stress enough that my powers acted as a magnet, drawing malicious entities in. Entities who either want to kill me or use me to hurt others.”</p><p>“And you- do you think they found you?”</p><p>Peter shook his head. “Not yet. But it’s only a matter of time before they do.”</p><p>Tony opened his mouth to speak but quickly snapped it shut. He was not really sure what to make of this entire situation. He and the Avengers - as well as many affiliated heroes and part-time Avengers - had experienced countless bizarre happenings. But this was different. It was personal because his kid had a history of sorts with these villains.</p><p>“Let’s go to my lab for a while. Get your mind off things, ’kay?” He chuckled when Peter’s demeanor brightened instantaneously; his plan of cheering up the teen working.</p><p>He and the team needed to figure things out, but for now, he just wanted to lift Peter’s mood. And he took great pride in the fact that Peter loved tinkering in the lab with him.  </p><p>************</p><p>“How are you feeling, Peter?” Steve asked as he stirred the beef vegetable soup cooking on the double-wide stovetop. “A little better, I hope.” And he really did hope so, with all of his heart.</p><p>Steve had wanted to check on Peter that morning because he seemed very shaken up the day prior. But after asking Friday of the vigilante’s whereabouts and finding he was talking with Tony and that they had migrated into the lab, Steve decided to approach the teen later in the day so as not to interrupt the genius duo. </p><p>The Captain tried his hardest to be there for Peter. Especially after his recurring nightmares, like the one last night. But sometimes, he forced himself to hang back, thinking Tony would be more successful in calming the teen. But deep down, he was simply too worried he would make things worse somehow and hurt Peter.</p><p>Last night, Steve hadn’t known what to do. He heard Peter scream from his and Tony’s bedroom and immediately rushed to the teen’s room across the hall. Tony was already there comforting Peter, so he elected to sit on the teen’s opposite side and rub his back, offering soft, reassuring nothing’s into his ear. </p><p>Despite most children’s love of Captain America, Steve didn’t have much experience with kids, not before the war and not now. But he knew Peter and could usually read him like an open book, much like how his other teammates could. It didn’t take long for Steve to pick up on some of the boy’s habits, quirks, and shifts in mood. </p><p>Steve’s experience in the army helped him in battle as an Avenger but in social situations as well. A keen eye and tactical brain were needed in order to observe the enemy, assess the situation, and devise battle strategies. In comparison, he used those same attributes to read people and just about any situation, be it a team outing, meeting with Director Fury, or press events. He was surprised at how versatile his army skills were but, in the end, was always thankful for them.</p><p>But even if he didn’t always know how to help, Steve always tried to be there for the young hero he saw as his own son. He couldn’t deny the hope that Tony would win the custody battle so he, Steve, and Peter could become a family. Not that they weren’t a family already, but having their relation solidified with legal documents would be a nice perk. And then maybe, just maybe, Peter would feel comfortable calling him and Tony dad.</p><p>“I’m feeling a lot better. Thank you, Mr. Rogers.” Peter replied, not looking away from the herbs he was chopping as a garnish. Whenever he stayed at the Tower, he liked to help Steve, or Bucky and Natasha on occasion, cook dinner. It was something they bonded over, and Peter had learned a lot so far. Peter also loved hearing Steve talk about his life before the war, and all of the stories he had to tell. </p><p>Natasha pursed her lips, unconvinced. “You sure, Милая?” (Sweetheart) </p><p>“Я уверен, мама.” (I’m sure, momma.) Peter forced a smile but knew it wasn’t convincing. </p><p>Clint reached across the island to steal some of the parsley sprigs while Peter’s attention was on Natasha, but the teen was too fast and slapped the archer’s hand away. “Ow!”</p><p>“Serves ya right, idiot.” Bucky chastised, a big smirk on his face. </p><p>“Dinner won’t be much longer. Right, Steve?” Sam asked, his stomach growling loudly.</p><p>“Yes.” Steve rolled his eyes. Despite being adults, his teammates sure could be childish at times. He was grateful that Peter was so mature and polite for his age. “About ten more minutes.”</p><p>“Peter,” Tony spoke up from where he was leaning against the fridge, watching the domestic scene before him, “I had meant to ask you something.” <em>Something you’re probably not going to be happy about.</em></p><p>“Oh, sure, Mr. Stark.” Peter stopped chopping to give his mentor his undivided attention.</p><p>“What does-“ Tony cut himself off to smirk at Steve, who couldn’t get into the fridge because he was leaning against it. Steve huffed amusedly and kissed his boyfriend’s cheek as he gently picked Tony up and set him down to the right of the fridge. Tony continued speaking after the satisfaction of teasing his boyfriend wore off. “What does May think of all this?”</p><p>Peter was taken aback for a minute. <em>Why would Mr. Stark ask about that specifically?</em> He furrowed his eyebrows and turned back to the cutting board. Voice tight, he said, “I don’t think she really knows enough to have an opinion.” </p><p>“Yeah but, both she and Ben knew a little bit about your parents and their… work, right?”</p><p>Peter’s grip on the knife handle tightened to the point where he could hear the wood begin to splinter. “You mean me, their experiment.” He wouldn’t look at Tony and stopped cutting, the knife being squashed under his powerful grip.</p><p>“Right,” Tony knew he was walking a fragile line here, wobbling back and forth along a wire ready to fall. </p><p>Upsetting Peter was the very last thing he wanted to do, especially with how much the kid adored him and looked up to him. Tony would never forgive himself if he broke the kid’s trust. But Peter was hiding something; Tony knew that much. And he had a hunch whatever secret Peter was hiding involved May. And not being one to beat-around-the-bush, Tony decided that asking outright would work fine.</p><p>Tony crossed his arms and pushed off the fridge with his hip, stepping closer to Peter. “I just feel like there’s more that you aren’t telling us.”</p><p>The rest of the team froze; even Steve paused stirring to look up at Tony with wide eyes. Tony could be arrogant and overconfident at times. But it wasn’t like him to instigate a full-on argument with his teammates, at least not out-of-the-blue. And especially not with Peter. Everyone knew that this conversation wasn’t going anywhere good.</p><p>As the argument spurred to life, no one took notice that the lights throughout the kitchen, dining room and lounge began to flicker. Their power being drained by the young meta unknowingly.</p><p>“I think I’ve explained enough for the time being.” Peter snapped, in a rare display of anger. He was not in the mood for this. Not at all. “How ’bout you just drop it.” </p><p>“How ’bout no.” Tony sassed right back with an extra amount of lip. </p><p>Peter glared at his mentor, “why are you making a big deal out of this?” He tried to sound angry because he was. Tony was pushing a big red button that was not meant to be pushed. But he couldn’t help but feel hurt as well. Stress and malnutrition were wearing him down, and he just wanted someone to hug him and comfort him, not start an argument.</p><p>“Because it is a big deal, Peter!” He snapped harshly, much harsher than he meant to.</p><p>“I know that,” growled Peter, “but you don’t need to be a jerk about it!” The lights flickered again, and the stove shut off much to Steve’s confusion.</p><p>Tony threw his hands up in frustration. “I just want to know why you’re hiding things from us! Does it have something to do with May? She’s your aunt. Don’t you think you owe it to her to be honest an-“</p><p>Peter screamed, “just stop!” And all of the lightbulbs on floor eighty-six exploded. Everyone’s gaze fell to Peter, his thin silhouette illuminated by the full moon shining through the lounge’s glass wall that could be seen through the kitchen archway. </p><p>“I,” Peter spoke softly, struggling to contain his anger. He pulled the chains attached to his feelings, yanking them back and tucking them deep inside himself where they couldn’t interfere. “I do not owe her a damn thing.” He sent Tony one last harsh glare before rushing out of the room.</p><p>No one moved or spoke for a good five minutes. Each hero was left reeling from the events prior to that moment, unsure how to react. </p><p>Natasha was the first to recover, anger painting her features. She sent Tony a look that could’ve set his soul on fire. “You,” she pointed at the billionaire, “will fix this.”</p><p>The guilt hit Tony like a truck, and he couldn’t help but feel like the biggest asshole in their universe. All he could do was nod, then headed off to find his kid.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Happy holidays, everyone! Be safe!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Visitors and Hunters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>An old friend visits Peter and the Knot begin their search.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Song for this chapter is Monster by Willyecho</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony stood outside Peter’s bedroom door, too afraid to knock but too remorseful to walk away without saying anything. It wasn’t often that the billionaire was left speechless, but at this moment, he had absolutely no clue what to say. He didn’t want to offend Peter further, but he knew that saying nothing would be even worse.</p><p>“I can hear your heartbeat,” Peter spoke up from the opposite side of the door, scaring Tony more than the mechanic would ever admit.</p><p>“Why aren’t you in the panic room?” Tony blurted then immediately cringed. That was not a good way to start this conversation.</p><p>“The fix-it bots fixed everything, so I figured I’d come back up to my room.” Peter shrugged even though he knew Tony couldn’t see him. His room was another safe place for him to go when he needed some time to think. “Why are you just standing there?”</p><p>“Because I wanted to check on you, but I didn’t know what to say.” Responded Tony as he sat criss-cross-applesauce on the hard-wood floor, unknowingly mirroring Peter’s exact position. </p><p><em>How about I’m sorry?</em> Peter grumbled silently in his head. As much as he loved Tony, looking up to the man as if he were his father, one of the only grievances he had with the billionaire was that Tony rarely apologized. </p><p>“Pete, I-“ he massaged his temples, feeling a stress headache begin to form. “I think it’s safe to assume that you don’t want to have a full-on conversation, so… questions?”</p><p>“Fine,” Peter sighed.</p><p>Relief washed over Tony once the teen spoke up. Peter didn’t sound like his usual, slightly perky self, but at least he was talking. He took a deep breath to calm himself, then began. “Has anything ever broken or exploded before? When you get angry, I mean.”</p><p>Peter clenched his fists. “Yes.” </p><p>“Are you usually able to control it?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Has anything like this ever happened at school?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“You said that your friends Ned and MJ know about your sixth sense stuff?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Is it alright if I ask a few questions about May?” He asked, hopeful that he would get better results by asking politely. “You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to. And I promise I won’t push you, bud. I went too far earlier.”</p><p>He couldn’t see it, but the corners of Peter’s lips turned upwards into a happy smile. Peter didn’t like being angry, it required too much energy, and he just wasn’t an angry person. “Yes, Mr. Stark.” </p><p>“Alright.” Tony clapped his hands together before setting them on his knees. “Okay. Has she ever seen you use any of your powers, Spider powers or psychic powers?”</p><p>“Yes, and yes.”</p><p>“Does she… does she not like that you’re a mutant?”</p><p>“No.” There was no hesitation or room for questions. Peter knew, with all of his being, that May didn’t like him. He was a mutant with freaky powers, and on top of that, it was his fault Ben was dead. She had every right to resent him.</p><p>Tony’s heart dropped. The kid sounded so sorrowful, so hurt. He didn’t understand how anyone could dislike Peter. Unless someone was downright evil or just a spiteful person, everyone loved the teen. Peter was just… so pure and sweet. </p><p>“Is she ever… unkind to you?”</p><p>Peter scuffed, “you mean, has she ever abused me?” Each Avenger had asked Peter a variation of the same question multiple times over the past year, their concern both worrying and comforting to him. </p><p>He never had anyone that cared about him growing up; no mother or father to hug him or dry his tears when he was afraid, tell him they loved him. No one had ever looked out for Peter, only seeing him as a burden or waste of space. His friendship with MJ and Ned had been a sturdy rock in his otherwise melancholy life. Peter looked up to the Avengers, seeing them as not just teammates but also family. </p><p>It meant the world to him that his heroes were looking out for him and trying to be supportive, but that did little to reassure him. Because under no circumstances could anyone find out that May was neglectful, verbally abusive, and physically abusive. His problems were his and his alone. He didn’t want to burden anyone else with his issues, not after they had been kind enough to let him into their lives. Neither his friends nor the Avengers deserved to feel May’s wrath.</p><p>Each time someone asked him about his home life, Peter said, “May’s busy and works a lot. She’s rarely ever home, so we don’t interact much.” </p><p>Avoiding the actual question; a tactic Tony was familiar with, having used that tactic as a way to avoid questions from Pepper or Fury. “What happens when both you and your aunt are home at the same time?” He chose each word carefully, making sure to cover all of the bases so Peter couldn’t divert his response to anything else.</p><p>“She ignores me most of the time,” Peter answered honestly. “She’s never wanted anything to do with me. So long as I do my schoolwork and keep the apartment clean, she doesn’t care what I do.” He explained. “She doesn’t like mutants and what we can do. Honestly, I… I think I scare her.”</p><p>Tony’s heart broke for the hundredth time that day. What Peter was going through hit way too close to home for the billionaire. Growing up with Howard as a parent, Tony knew what it was like to want someone’s love and attention but get the complete opposite instead.</p><p>“Are you afraid of what you can do?” Tony asked, already knowing the answer.</p><p>“Yes, sometimes.”</p><p>“You do know that none of us are afraid of you, right? None of the Avengers, Happy, or Pepper. We are not afraid of you. We care about you, Peter.” Tony stated adamantly and with as much conviction as he could muster. He needed Peter to know that he meant it. “We love you, kid. You’re a part of our crazy family, and we’ll stick with you, no matter what.”</p><p>There was a moment of silence before Peter opened his bedroom door, causing Tony to fall backward. Peter couldn’t help but laugh as he helped the billionaire to his feet, the surprised look on Tony’s face beyond funny. “Sorry ’bout that, Mr. Stark.”</p><p>“Why you little…” Tony gave Peter a playful shove before putting him in a headlock and giving him a noogie. Peter continued to howl with laughter even after Tony had stopped roughing around, leaning into the older hero. He pulled the teen tightly against his side and wrapped him in a hug. “I do have one more question for ya, though,” Tony said as the two heroes made their way to the elevator.</p><p>Peter’s big brown eyes found Tony’s, and he tilted his head to the left, causing Tony to bark out a genuine laugh. Peter looked like a curious little puppy.</p><p>“Are you still mad at me?”</p><p>“No, Mr. Stark.” Peter leaned further against his mentor in a display of complete trust.</p><p>*****************</p><p>“Hey, kiddo.” Clint greeted his favorite teenager as he and Tony exited the elevator. He shot the billionaire a harsh glare before turning back to the teen, his smile quickly returning. “You feelin’ better?” </p><p>Peter smiled, not leaving his spot beside Tony. “Yes, Mr. Barton. I feel better now.” </p><p>“Good,” Bucky said as he approached them, “’cause there’s someone here to see you. Came through one of those sparkly gold portal things.”</p><p>“Hm?” Peter peered around the super-soldier into the living room to see the rest of the Avengers seated in a semicircle; an elderly man in long robes was standing in the middle. He gasped, “Hamir!”</p><p>The elderly wizard smiled broadly when he saw the little arachnid he had grown to love and care for so much. He opened his arms, and Peter didn’t hesitate to embrace him. “It’s so good to see you again, Peter.” He held onto the teen tightly; his subconscious fears of losing the young hero making his eyes water with unshed tears.</p><p>“Is everything okay?” Peter asked once they had pulled apart. “I haven’t seen you for a while,” he mumbled sadly, allowing Tony to pull him back against his side.</p><p>“And for that, I truly am sorry.” Hamir’s shoulders slumped, and he quickly looked away, ashamed. </p><p>“You mind introducing us to your friend here, Pete?” Tony eyed the man suspiciously. Clearly, he was one of Dr. Strange’s wizard friends; if the robes, pendants, and how he magically appeared through a magical portal were anything to go by. He was also missing a hand.</p><p>“My name is Hamir. I am an associate of Dr. Strange. It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Stark.” The wizard held out his hand, which Tony reluctantly shook. “I have been Peter’s guardian of sorts ever since he was a young child.”</p><p>“Oh, really.” Tony’s snapped. “What kind of guardian lets a kid’s parents abuse them and treat them like some feral beast?”</p><p>“Mr. Stark,” gasped Peter, only slightly surprised by the harsh words.</p><p>Hamir looked away once again, guilt written all over his face. “I always thought the same thing, Mr. Stark.” He spoke somberly, tears pooling in his eyes. “But it was not my place to interfere. Like the Watchers who oversee the multiverse, I was simply meant to stand by and guard Peter against more… supernatural threats.”</p><p>“Don’t be upset, Mr. Stark, please.” Peter lightly tugged at the billionaire’s sleeve to get his attention. “He’s helped me a lot, honest.”</p><p>After an awkward five minutes in which Tony continued to glare at the wizard, he grudgingly conceded. “Fine,” he mumbled reluctantly, pulling Peter down onto the sofa where Steve was already seated. Tony on the right, Steve on the left, and Peter securely tucked between them. He then gestured for Hamir to sit as well.</p><p>“With all due respect, Hamir, why are you here now?” Steve asked once the wizard was comfortably seated. He took one of Peter’s small hands and held it against his heart, feeling the pulse beneath the skin of Peter’s thin wrist. <em>Peter’s safe. He’s alright.</em></p><p>“As you are all aware, Peter is a very powerful meta, or mutant as some people like to say, and is the  most powerful viewer I’ve ever seen. Thus, he is a magnet for spirits and other supernatural entities, allowing them to detect him easily. Sadly, the entities that are attracted to his presence tend to be malevolent in nature. Therefore more likely to cause harm.” He explained the situation to the best of his abilities, knowing full-well how protective the Avengers were over Peter and that they needed to know more in order to protect the beloved vigilante and themselves. </p><p>Bucky furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and leaned further back against the plush leather armchair he was sitting in. “What’s a viewer? I’ve never heard that term before.” </p><p>Hamir smiled in understanding, “It’s what we wizards and other beings of the supernatural realms call people with the ability to see or communicate with the dead or have natural psychic abilities which are not connected to a mutant gene.”</p><p>“Oh,” Bucky nodded, “makes sense.”</p><p>“So you’re saying there’s something after Peter?” Natasha moved to stand behind the chair where the two geniuses were seated and began running her fingers through Peter’s hair. She just needed to be near her baby boy. </p><p>“Yes,” Hamir nodded sadly, “there’s a very ancient group of people known as the Knot who use the dark arts to trap and kill every viewer that crosses their path.” At the cult’s mention, Peter shivered and pushed himself impossibly closer to his father-figure and mother-figure. His movements didn’t go unnoticed by the group. “I fear that…” Hamir’s voice dropped two notes, his hand clenched into a tight fist as he pushed the dreaded words past his lips. “I fear they have finally detected Peter.”</p><p>A silence heavier than lead fell over the room, settling on the heroes like a blanket. None of the heroes had expected such a grave turn of events, and it caused their stomachs to twist into knots. This cult seemed to be as abominable as any other villain they’d faced in the past. </p><p>Hamir sat up straighter as he addressed the Captain directly, “So, to answer your question, Captain, I am here to help protect Peter.”</p><p>****************</p><p>“You won’t believe what I’m about to tell you,” Rose teased her lover, Crow.</p><p>Crow shoveled one last pile of loose soil onto the shallow grave then threw his shovel off to the side. He smirked, “I highly doubt that. But I’d love to hear it.”</p><p>“There’s a child we need to find.” She said, her tone one of complete seriousness. “During our dinner, I felt it. I haven’t felt raw power like that in centuries.”</p><p>“Really?” Crow’s eyes widened. The number of viewers in the world seemed to decrease with each passing decade. Even the potency of their powers was becoming more diluted. No one viewer was able to sustain them for more than a few months at a time. “Boy or girl?”</p><p>“Boy. A teenager, I think.” She took a seat on a nearby tree trunk a few feet from the grave and directed her fellow Knot member to sit beside her. “He’s the one who threw us back.”</p><p>Crow whistled, impressed by this child’s immense power. “We gonna go get ’im? Or should we recruit him?”</p><p>Rose immediately shot the latter thought down. “We can’t have someone that powerful in the Knot.” She sighed, “Grandpa Flick isn’t doing too well. This child can sustain us for decades to come.”</p><p>“Do you think he’ll be a problem?” Most viewers were easily found, caught, and drained. But if this child was privy of their desire to find him or fought back... it would be difficult to subdue him. “It’s likely he doesn’t even know just how strong he is.”</p><p>“I can find him.” She replied confidently, mentally compiling what she’d need to do to prepare. “It might take some time, but I’ll get him. Don’t you worry.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please don’t forget to leave a comment or kudos or both! I love to hear what you guys thing!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Found You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Peter goes home to his aunt and some unexpected and not so unexpected things happen.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just watched the Justice League movie and it was amazing!!! I know I'm late to the party. Lol</p><p>I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. It was supposed to be up yesterday but my exotic animal enrichment classes are super in-depth. But fun nonetheless:)</p><p>Song for this chapter is Tightrope by the Score</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter gripped the strap of his backpack tightly, much tighter than was necessary. But he couldn’t help it, his anxiety soaring through the proverbial glass ceiling. It was Sunday night and the end of May’s extra shifts, which meant leaving the safety of Avengers Tower, where he felt most at home. He didn’t want to go.</p><p>“Kiddo?” Tony spoke up from behind the teen, not expecting said teenager to let out a frightened squeak and jump up onto the ceiling. “Oh my-“ he tried to suppress his laughter but failed, “sorry, bud. I didn’t mean to scare ya.”</p><p>“It’s okay,” Peter said as he dropped down from the ceiling, landing silently on his feet. “‘M just getting ready to head out.” </p><p>The teen’s reluctance was unmistakable, and it pulled at Tony’s heartstrings, playing a sad tune he couldn’t bear to hear. </p><p>Peter, of all people, didn’t deserve to suffer under the weight of being a hero. Not while he had to maintain a three-point seven GPA to keep the scholarship for Midtown, a place where he got bullied and was labeled an outcast. Not when he lived in poverty, struggling to afford basic needs every human being should have without question. Not after having a tragic childhood filled with abuse and medical experimentation.</p><p>Tony wanted nothing more than to pull the skinny little hero into a big hug and cuddle together up in his king-sized bed in the penthouse to watch a movie. To tell Peter how much he and the team loved him, how excellent of a hero he was, and that he made the world a safer, brighter place just by existing.</p><p>Anything to help Peter relax and feel loved. The kid deserved that much.</p><p>But he kept those thoughts to himself, tucking them away for a later time, and instead settled on, “I’ll see you again soon. Friday’ll be here before you know it.” He ruffled the younger hero’s hair, “you’re my favorite intern. You know that, right?”</p><p>“Hey!” Peter swatted at his mentor’s hand, playfully. His curls were hard enough to tame as it was; he didn’t need anyone fluffing them up any further. “I’m your only intern, Mr. Stark,” Peter smirked, looking and sounding more like Tony than he realized.</p><p>“Ah, speaking of intern,” Tony muttered to himself as he pulled a thick white envelope from his back jeans pocket, “here. I almost forgot.” He handed the envelope, which was now creased and crumpled from being in his pocket to Peter.</p><p>“No, Mr. Stark,” Peter immediately tried to push the envelope back into the billionaire’s hands, not keen on taking any of the man’s money. Despite what the Avengers might think, he was not a charity case. Tony did this every other week despite Peter’s insistence that he did not need to be paid. “I can’t accept this.”</p><p>Tony rolled his eyes. “Kid, you fix armor and make high-tech weapons for the Avengers. You fight with us on missions and risk your life patrolling on a daily basis. Not to mention that you help make SI tech and assist me immensely in the lab.” He stuck his hands in his pocket and leaned back against the wall behind him. “You more than deserve to be paid for what you do. Besides, you need the money.”</p><p>“I…” Peter let the sentence drop off, knowing Tony was right; he needed the money. Badly.</p><p>May barely made enough money to keep the apartment, her nursing job not being very lucrative. What little money was left over went towards gas for May’s decade-old car and food. On such a tight budget, May could only afford enough groceries to sustain one normal person. But Peter was not normal, and his aunt wasn’t too keen on sharing any food with him. Not that he could blame her.</p><p>“Fine,” Peter grumbled, reluctantly pocketing the envelope, which was undoubtedly filled with too much money. </p><p>He didn’t want Tony, or anyone else for that matter, to see him as a charity case. But he couldn’t help but feel relieved to have one less weight on his shoulders. Now, he didn’t need to hunt for food this week. Hesitantly, Peter stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Tony’s neck, holding onto him loosely in case Tony wanted to pull away, not one for physical affection.</p><p>“Thank you, Mr. Stark, truly. I really appreciate it.” And he did, because it wasn’t often someone went out of their way to help him. Besides his two best friends, Mr. Delmar, and a few select teachers, no one was ever kind to him. Instead of being recognized as the gifted student he was, Peter got labeled a problem student because of the bullies that targeted him. Other SI scientists often ignored his genius, their inherent jealousy of the young protégé overshadowing everything Peter accomplished. Even Spider-Man got criticized, the Daily Bugle and anti-mutant organizations tearing apart his every move. Sometimes, Peter felt as if he couldn’t do anything right, his insecurities blooming under the constant judgment that plagued him.</p><p>Tony cleared his throat, fighting back the tears pooling in his eyes. No child should ever have to scavenge for food, fear going home, or struggle to live with a neglectful family. No one deserved that, especially not Peter. Squeezing his eyes shut, Tony managed to choke out a response, “no problem, Underoos.”</p><p>****************</p><p>“See ya later this week, kid.” Happy gave the teen a curt nod before pulling away from the dilapidated apartment building.</p><p>Peter stood on the cracked, graffiti-covered sidewalk and watched Happy drive away until the black Audi merged into traffic and became lost in the sea of cars. He waited another few minutes before heading into his apartment building, trying to prolong the too-short moments before he had to confront his aunt. </p><p>One thing he had to look forward to was the one-thousand dollars tucked away in his backpack. A thousand dollars! Not nearly enough to feed his metabolism for five whole days, but it was much better than nothing. He survived on much less in the past and could certainly make do with what he had now.</p><p>Bypassing the broken elevator that had sat unused for nearly three decades, Peter made his way up seven flights of stairs. He stood outside of his apartment door, mentally preparing himself for whatever happened to be behind that cheap pine door. Slowly, Peter breathed in and counted to five before releasing the air in his lungs. If he learned one thing from his meditation sessions with Bruce, it was how to slow his heart rate and lower his cortisol levels effectively.</p><p>Taking another deep breath, he unlocked the door and slowly entered the dimly lit apartment with plain beige walls. The smell of smoke struck him immediately, and his spider-sense buzzed incessantly at the base of his skull.</p><p>“Where were you? Hm?” May asked from her seat in the living room, a heavy frown masking her delicate features. She gestured to the small space that was sparsely decorated with second-hand furniture, her scowl deepening. “I came home, and you weren’t here. Even though you were supposed to be.” She looked him up and down expectantly, a lit cigarette between her lips.</p><p>After a moment of pathetic stammering, Peter managed to stutter out a full sentence, his voice small and shaky. “I-I um… was at the-the in-internship. Mr. Stark needed my help with some Stark Industries tech.” </p><p>May hardly ever bothered to ask where Peter was or what he was doing, not caring about her nephew in the slightest. The only times she bothered to talk to him was if she needed him to do something, like cleaning the apartment or if she was angry at him for some reason. Reasons he never seemed to be privy to.</p><p>She looked pretty damn mad right now. And Peter knew he was in for a beating by the time this conversation was over.</p><p>“I don’t remember giving you permission.” May stalked towards him, like a tiger cornering its prey, teeth bared and claws out. She grabbed his arm, slowly rolled up the sleeve of his hoodie, and pressed the lit end of her cigarette against his skin.</p><p>A quiet whimper escaped him at the sharp pain the smoldering paper brought. Peter fought his fight or flight instincts, forcing himself to remain still. If he tried to fight back, there would be hell to pay and there was no where to go so he couldn’t run. Multiple small burn marks soon painted his forearm, sharply contrasting against the paleness of his skin. </p><p>“Now,” May ran her fingers through her nephew’s curls in mock gentleness, “what should I do with you?”</p><p>**********************</p><p>MJ knew something was going on with Peter. Apart from the usual craziness that came with being a super-powered vigilante and Tony Stark’s personal intern, something was bothering him. He was reticent and, despite his shy persona, was acting incredibly timid. So, when Ned headed off to his kitchen to grab some snacks for their weekly study/hangout, MJ decided to say something.</p><p>“What’s up, loser?” She asked, going for a broad approach.</p><p>“W-what d’you mean?” Peter stammered lamely. He cleared his throat before trying again. “Nothing’s up, MJ?”</p><p>She quirked an eyebrow and huffed sarcastically, “right. And the sky isn’t blue.” MJ lightly touched her friend’s neck, her fingers ghosting over the barely-visible bruises. Bruises that looked like someone had dug their fingers into his skin. “Ned might be oblivious, but I’m not.”</p><p>Peter shook his head, well aware of the fingerprint-shaped bruises on his neck. He was very malnourished, so his healing factor was slower than usual, leaving even the smallest of wounds unhealed. He even wore the MIT hoodie Tony gifted him in hopes that the collar would cover the lower half of his neck. “Nothing’s wr-wrong.” He managed to choke out. “Just uh, Spider-Man stuff.”</p><p>“You don’t have to lie to me.” In a rare display of affection, MJ took Peter’s hand and held it against her chest, just above her steadily-beating heart. “I care about you, dork. If you’re in trouble, then I intend to help.”</p><p><em>May beat me with one of Uncle Ben’s old belts Sunday night and then nearly choked me to death less than two hours ago.</em> He quickly shook those thoughts out of his mind. There was absolutely no way he would pull his friends into that mess. They didn’t deserve that.</p><p>“I care about you, too.” He spoke genuinely, lightly squeezing his crush’s hand. “But I’m okay. Please don’t worry about me.”</p><p>MJ’s typical demeanor of aloof indifference faltered momentarily. Peter, the skinny, adorable, lovable little nerd, made her happy. She couldn’t deny how much he meant to her. If something ever happened to him...</p><p>“Hey, MJ?” Peter blurted, wringing his hands in nervous anticipation. He couldn’t help but admire how beautiful MJ looked, the bright sunlight pouring through the windows illuminated her delicate features. “Do you, um… are you busy this weekend?” <em>Holy shit. I can’t believe I asked her.</em> It was only Thursday, so he hoped he wasn’t asking on too short a notice. </p><p>“My parents and I are going to visit my grandmother in Pennsylvania.” She paged through her AP biology textbook as she talked. “She’s turning ninety-seven, so we’re throwing her a party.”</p><p>He couldn’t stop the little, discouraged, “oh,” that escaped him, disappointment washing over him. But he quickly pulled himself together, not keen on letting MJ know how much her casual response hurt him. Obviously, it wasn’t her fault, but he hoped he could have spent some time with her. Who knows if he could work up the nerve to ask her to hang out again?</p><p>“But I’m free the following weekend.”</p><p>Peter’s face lit up instantly, which caused MJ to smile. “Really!” He was positively beaming. “Do you want to, um, go to the park, maybe? Can we walk around and talk? Only if you want to, that is.”</p><p>MJ giggled her cute little laugh that Peter had grown to love so much. “Sure,” she nodded, “it’s a date.”</p><p>“Hey, guys. I got the good stuff.” Ned said proudly, dumping a large handful of single-sized chip bags, packs of randomly assorted candy, and a six-pack of Pepsi onto the floor. He looked back and forth between his two friends in confusion. “What’d I miss?”</p><p>*********************</p><p>Crow stepped out of his inconspicuous moving van and began walking down the bustling sidewalks of Queens, New York. He could feel a buzzing in his veins that he knew was being caused by the child. The buzzing… It was pure energy. Raw power. And he wanted more of it.</p><p>“Oh, Peter.”</p><p>He spun around to see two young teens walking out of a quaint corner-store cafe. Their hands were entwined, and they laughed as they walked, taking pleasure in the other’s company. As the boy, Peter, stepped closer, another wave of energy hit him.</p><p>“Peter.” Crow smiled as he backed up into a nearby alleyway. “Can’t wait to meet you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Also, I use the term meta and mutant interchangeably. I just wanted to say that in case anyone got confused.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Taken Away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>An unexpected turn of events throws the Avengers off course.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope everyone is doing well and staying safe! I know it’s rough out there but I hope everyone is able to find joy in something, be it a hobby, a book, your fur baby, fan-fiction, etc...  </p>
<p>Please let me know if you enjoy this chapter! I hope you do!</p>
<p>Song for this chapter is Gold by Imagine Dragons</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Would you get your goddamn hands off me?” Tony snapped, glaring at the kidnapper restraining him and effectively keeping him from comforting his kid. “And these,” he shook the too-tight cuffs on his wrists, “are these even necessary? It’s not like I could actually break out of a speeding van filled to the brim with armed criminals.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Peter sat quietly opposite the billionaire, cuffed with two armed kidnappers on either side of him. Even though he was handcuffed with two guns pointed at his head, and six other armed guards surrounded him, Peter was calm, seemingly unfazed by the whole kidnapping thing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And that’s what hurt Tony the most. The realization that Peter was used to guns, criminals, and dangerous situations pierced his heart like a knife. Peter was only sixteen years old. He should be worried about girls, his grades, and hanging out with his friends. Not desensitized to the dangers that hero-work brought. But here they were, being held captive by unknown assailants traveling to an undisclosed location where who-knows-what would be waiting for them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m so sorry, Peter.” Tony leaned forward as far as the men restraining him would allow. He meant those words with all of his might. But <em>sorry</em> wasn’t going to free them. And both heroes new it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The van they were in was definitely traveling at illegal speeds, the tires screeching around every turn; even the tiniest of bumps roughly jolted everyone inside. There were no windows and the back doors of the van were double bolted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tony could barely make out two people sitting upfront through the metal divider separating the front driver and passenger seat from the back carriage. Presumably, the two people up front were armed just as the other six kidnappers were. Peter and he were going to have to wait for an opening, which, unfortunately, looked pretty sparse at the moment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tony groaned, mentally kicking himself for his lack of preparedness. He knew from experience that bad guys often showed up when you least expected it. Hence, the necessity to always be prepared. Of course, that logic had been temporarily lost to him, which is why they were in their current predicament.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They had been in a total of six meetings that day. The first had been a brief check-in with the R and D scientists to discuss the latest Stark phone designs, and the second was a little powwow with Pepper to go over everyone’s schedules for the winter months. The remaining four meetings were incredibly long and mind-numbingly boring, filled with presentations and lectures. Who knew board members could be so grumpy and dull?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Tony’s protégé and successor, Peter occasionally attended meetings and even shadowed his mentor on business trips, learning the ropes as Tony often said. And in all honesty, the teen enjoyed every second of it. Even if there were some boring parts, he still loved being with his mentor. And after a particularly slow day, Tony always made sure to take his kid out for ice cream or to grab a sandwich at Mr. Delmar’s sandwich shop.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They finished their food and decided to take the scenic route back to Stark Tower through Central Park. Despite the chill in the air, both geniuses enjoyed themselves, talking about various projects they had lined up, scientific theories, and anything else that came to mind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tony was thoroughly enjoying himself, like he did anytime he was with Peter. But in this case it was their downfall. He let his guard down, allowing these unknown criminals to kidnap them. And now, as he and Peter sat tied up being jostled around in the back of a van, he was thoroughly kicking himself for it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You don’t need to apologize, Mr. Stark.” Peter smiled tiredly. The cuffs around his thin wrists were much too tight, and he knew that he could break them easily. But Peter didn’t destroy them because he could not give his identity away. These people, whoever they were, didn’t seem to know he was Spider-Man, and Mr. Stark always told him to hide his secret identity no matter what.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Some organizations would do just about anything to get their hands on a powerful mutant like Peter. And Tony didn’t want any HYDRA wannabes to find him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And you shouldn’t have tried to defend me. You should have just run.” He looked away guiltily, knowing there was no point in trying to convince Peter not to save someone. Besides, this was all his fault. They were in meetings all day, so he hadn’t thought to carry any suit or weapon on him. All he had was his phone, which was lying in the middle of Central Park smashed to pieces. Hopefully, the team had gotten his distress signal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Peter shook his head. “You know I would never do that. Plus, there were civilians around. Someone could have gotten hurt. We need to wait for the team.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That will be a while then.” One of the kidnappers growled. He wore an all-black padded suit, black combat boots, a helmet with a clear visor on the front, and was armed to the teeth. Various sheathed knives lined his belt, and no less than four guns were on his person, one on each boot and one on each hip. Six identically dressed soldiers lined the van’s carriage.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Another kidnapper, with a bazooka strapped to his back, chuckled, “you two’ll be hidden well enough by the time they even realize you’re gone.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I highly doubt that,” Tony said confidently, sitting up straighter. “The Avengers are the best of the best. They’ll find us, and when they do,” he paused for effect, making eye contact with each kidnapper, “you guys are dead.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*************</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After what felt like hours of driving, the van eventually came to a halt, and the two heroes were roughly grabbed and removed from its bowls. Metal barrels, broken equipment, and trash littered the surrounding landscape. Peter looked around, trying to take in his surroundings as best he could. But the starless sky offered little to no light. Even with his enhanced eyesight, he could only make out vague shadows and figures. Ominous-looking cumulonimbus clouds started to gather, becoming a symbolic representation of the heroes’ situation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The armed kidnappers brought them into a nearby warehouse, its metal siding tarnished and dirty from years of neglect. Besides the occasional cardboard box or piece of scrap-wood, the inside was empty, a thick layer of dust covering just about every available surface. Large wooden beams held up the sheet metal ceiling, the rust and decay prominent even from the ground. Three rows of single-bulb pendant lights hung from the rafters, the old bulbs flickering every few minutes as they struggled to stay lit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tony and Peter were chained to the cracked cement floor in the center of the vacant warehouse, a heavy shackle around their left ankle. During their uncomfortable ride, the handcuffs they initially wore were switched out for shiny, much bulkier cuffs that, by the looks of them, were not your standard police handcuffs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Got these babies from Toomes,” the guard cuffing Peter said proudly, “before his entire operation went up in flames anyway.” He shot Tony a hateful glare. “No thanks to you and your team of freaks.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So I’m assuming these aren’t your average steel cuffs.” Tony snarked, glaring at all the guards lined up in front of them, hands-on their holstered guns. At least two dozen more armed men and women waited for them after they arrived, all armed to the teeth. Clearly, whoever wanted them was prepared.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, they are not.” A new voice spoke up. The warehouse’s front door slid open, then shut with a bang, and a scrawny, blond-haired man stepped forward. His face twisted into a sneer as he made eye contact with Tony. “Stark, long time no see.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tony yanked at his restraints and growled, “how did you get out?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good behavior.” The man chuckled, waving his hand dismissively. “But that’s beside the point.” He crouched down in front of Peter and smiled, looking the young hero up and down. “I’m more interested in the fact that you have a kid.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Stay the fuck away from him!” Tony reached out in an attempt to grab his old enemy, but a guard held him back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s nice to meet you, Peter,” he held out his hand, “I’m Justin Hammer.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>**************</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Anything yet?” Steve asked as he paced back and forth at the head of the conference table in the Avengers conference room. “When did you receive the distress signal?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“About ten minutes ago.” Natasha continued typing away on her laptop while she spoke, her eyebrows furrowed in concentration. Hacking was one of her many specialties, which came in handy when the team needed traffic camera footage. “But it cut off almost as soon as we received it. Friday locked onto the location where it came from.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sam and Clint are out searching the park now.” Bucky chimed in. “They’ll be back soon.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Any idea on who took them or why?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No,” Bucky shook his head, looking at his old friend sadly, “we’ve got more footage to go through. But so far, we haven’t found anything.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Natasha slid her laptop over to Bucky, who was seated across from her. “Look through these,” she gestured to the footage on the screen, “I’m gonna head down to the lobby to speak with Happy.” She stood up and grabbed Steve’s arm in one fluid motion and directed him into the hallway.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do you need me to do?” Asked Steve. He didn’t know much about computers or technology, so he usually looked to Natasha when it came to situations like these. But he desperately wanted to help; anything he could do to aid in the search of his boyfriend and self-proclaimed son, he would do it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I want you to call Rhodes.” Natasha said once they were in the elevator heading downwards. “Tell him to come here ASAP. We might need him.” She crossed her arms and glared at the elevator buttons panel, watching impatiently as the floor numbers lit up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah.. okay.” He responded numbly. It had been a long time since he and Tony had been separated from one another for an extended period of time. They nearly always slept curled up next to each other at night, seeking comfort and love in each other. But Steve was sure he would be sleeping alone that night. If he could even sleep, that is. Vivid images of Tony and Peter being tortured would undoubtedly plague him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t worry, Steve.” Natasha squeezed her friend’s hand and offered a smile. “We’ll get your boyfriend back. And our little spider.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***************</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Peter! Pete, buddy!” Tony pulled frantically at the chains keeping him locked to the disgusting floor. Only a few hours in, and Tony had already screamed his throat raw. His fingernails were split, and the tips of his fingers were coated in red from grabbing at the uneven cement floor in an attempt to pull himself forward.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The small teen just shook his head, choking out a weak, “it’s okay, Mr. Stark.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Blood, Peter’s blood, was slowly dripping towards him, sliding down the slanted cement panel in Tony’s direction. The blood, abandoned warehouse, and overall atmosphere had a classic horror movie-like feel to it. Not to mention the psychopath that was currently torturing his kid.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Now, now, Stark.” Justin tisked, looking down at the billionaire condescendingly. He wiped the bloody knife he was holding on his shirt as he approached his old rival. Crouching down in front of him, Justin smirked. “I gave Petey the choice of who gets martyrized.” He nodded towards the injured teen, without a hint of remorse. “And he chose himself. Why I don’t know.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Because he’s the kindest and most selfless person on the planet.” Tony stated with confidence. He glared back at his tormentor. “And he doesn’t deserve to have to deal with scum like you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Justin chuckled. A maniacal, sadistic laugh that shook Tony to his core. He stood up slowly and sauntered over to Peter, who was curled up on his side, attempting to put pressure on his various wounds. “What have we talked about?” Justin screamed, making Peter jump. “Huh?” He kept eye contact with Tony as he dug the tip of his knife into Peter’s thigh, causing the boy to scream.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No don’t- please don’t hurt him.” And just like that, Tony’s hard-as-nails facade crumbled. If groveling and bowing down to a shortsighted imbecile like Justin Hammer meant keeping Peter safe - or less injured than he currently was - then he would do it. He would do anything for his kid. “I-I’m sorry. Please, I’m sorry.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a terrifying minute in which Tony could barely breathe, Justin removed the knife from Peter’s leg. “The guys and I will leave you two alone for a while. You’ll need some rest before our next session.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Justine and his goons moved to the front of the warehouse, cackling to each other like they just heard the funniest joke in the world. There were two dirty, paint-stained tarps hanging from one of the lower rafters in a crude attempt to divide the massive warehouse space into two separate rooms. It didn’t seem as if Justine was concerned about his detainees escaping. He and all of his hired criminals picked up where they left off on their poker game, completely disregarding the injured teenager and enraged billionaire tied up at the opposite end of the building.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once they were out of earshot, Tony put all of his attention back on Peter, the kid’s soft groans of pain tearing at his heart, chipping one piece away at a time. “Kid,” he whisper-yelled, “why would you do that? You can get out of here! You can escape!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Peter took a shaky breath before forcing himself to sit up, his wounds flaring up with each move. There were various cuts on his arms, shoulders, and back. A sensory overload was coming on, and his stomach was cramping painfully from hunger. He was not in the best shape before he got kidnapped, and Peter figured he’d be in even worse condition before they got rescued, especially if he didn’t get any food to help him heal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It doesn’t matter… if I could get away. I couldn’t leave you, Mr. Stark.” Peter subconsciously scooted closer to his mentor, only stopping when the chain on his leg pulled tight. He could snap the metal like a toothpick but knew he shouldn’t. There was no way he could leave Tony in some unknown location with many armed criminals to fend for himself. They didn’t know where they were, so why would he run? There was nowhere for him to go.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But you-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Besides, I need to hide my identity.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tony sighed, guilt settling deep inside his chest, the heavyweight making it difficult for him to breathe properly. “I know, kid. And you’re right. But I meant that you shouldn’t have taken my punishment.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Who is this creep anyway?” Peter asked, genuinely confused. “Like, what’s his beef with you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He used to manufacture weapons.” Tony scuffed. “Well, tried to anyway. He sucked at it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And I- ugh.” The teen groaned when a particularly deep cut on his left shoulder throbbed painfully, and fresh blood began pouring out. He pointedly ignored Tony’s concerned look. “I’m assuming you did something to piss him off.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tony smirked proudly, “Yep. But it was his fault.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Peter smiled. “I guess I’ll just have to take your word for it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Y-yeah.” Tony’s face fell, and he looked away in shame. They were supposed to be at the Tower, goofing off in the lab together while U and Dum-E frantically tried to clean up whatever messes got made. But instead, they were tied up in some horror-movie warehouse being tortured by an ex-con.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>It’s my fault Peter’s even here. He shouldn’t be chained to the floor like some feral animal. </em>Tony could only hope that the team got here soon. Because he wasn’t sure how long they would be able to survive here.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*********</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Everyone ready?” Steve asked his teammates once they boarded the quinjet. To which he received a chorus of acknowledgments ranging from the conventional, “yes, sir” to a sarcastic, “aye aye, Captain.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Steve selected one of the smaller quinjets in their arsenal to carry them on their journey. It had less built-in firepower but was better suited for covert missions as a trade-off. And while the Avengers didn’t know what exactly would be waiting for them once they arrived at their destination, they all agreed that stealth and the element of surprise would play to their advantage no matter what they came across.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you ready, Steve?” Natasha asked from the pilot’s seat, her black catsuit armed with various weapons, the famous Black widow bites adjourned her wrists.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Steve turned to the cockpit and, in his Captain’s voice, said, “let’s head out.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Natasha grinned and powered up the quinjet, the engines humming to life. “Location locked. Let’s go get our boys.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Twisted Inside</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Peter and Tony are rescued but the outcome is arguably worse than their kidnapping situation.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Peter’s telekinetic/psychic powers are a combination of Eleven’s from Stranger Things and Nico Di Angelo’s from Rick Riordan’s Heroes of Olympus series. There’s also a few Harry Potter references in this chapter.</p>
<p>I’m such a nerd. Lol</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Song for this chapter is Scars by Boy Epic.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Crickets chirped in a steady rhythm, and a nearby owl hooted as they came to life with the dying twilight. The black canvas above was speckled with bright white stars and the smallest traces of a waning crescent moon. A single campfire illuminated the circle of campers below, casting shadows that reached out to the otherwise dark forest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A soft hum fell from Rose’s lips as she closed her eyes. Breathing deeply, she pulled herself into a meditative state. She rested her hands on her knees and slowed her breathing as the external background noises faded into nothing. The wind that tugged her hair only seconds ago settled, removing the chill from the night air. Using the energies around herself to sift through the universe, this her element. With her third-eye wide open, she allowed her consciousness to drift.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She floated above the massive forest that stretched for hundreds of miles in every direction. Lakes, mountains, and fields masked in darkness passed below her. Eventually, suburban towns filled with cookie-cutter homes and bustling cities passed below as she grew closer and closer to her destination. She could feel it. Or rather, him. Her entire body practically vibrating from the pure energy radiating off of the teen she desired.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>An old, rundown apartment building in the low-end of Queens, New York, ended up being her destination. The once red bricks were now brown, verging on black, tarnished from years of pollution. Most of the windows were barred off in a feeble attempt to fend off any potential criminals and provide the inhabitants’ peace of mind. The majority of the surrounding buildings showed similar signs of decay, all of them past their prime.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Unsurprisingly, the front entrance was locked, a rusted deadbolt serving as the metalloid gatekeeper. The locked door proved to be more of a minor inconvenience rather than an obstacle. Rose didn’t have a key, but there was no need for one in the dream realm. She took to the sky once again, drifting counterclockwise around the building until she found the source of power she set out to find. She found her destination seven floors up, and with minimal effort, she phased through the wall.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So,” Rose looked around the tiny room, unimpressed by its simplicity and lack of decoration, “this is your room.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A small wooden desk stood along the far wall, its scuffed surface covered in highlighted papers, pens of varying colors, and books. The thin spindle-like legs looked as if they’d snap under the weight of the various textbooks piled on top of it. A little woodblock was placed underneath one of the legs, presumably in an attempt to level them and prevent future spills. The chair nearby didn’t match the stained oak desk but was equally warn, its green paint chipping off every time someone touched it. A backpack with a broken strap and fraying edges was thrown haphazardly beside the yard sale antique.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Besides the chipping paint and occasional crack in the plaster, the bedroom's blue-heather walls were bare. A small closet the night and width of a standard refrigerator sat in one corner, and a single twin bed stood against the right wall opposite it. The only other piece of furniture was a compact bedside table at the head of the bed below the window.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Quietly, Rose approached the bed and the slumbering teen inside it. She picked up the picture frame off the bedside table out of interest. In the picture, a well-known billionaire stood beside a young teenager, the same one she needed. Lightly, she ghosted her fingers over the people in the photo then turned to the bed, glancing between the photograph and the boy asleep in bed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The child sleeping before her was slight of build and had curly honey-brown hair that fell over his closed eyes. His long eyelashes greatly contrasted against the pale skin they rested on. He looked far younger than sixteen years old, and he certainly didn’t appear threatening. If he could be equated with anything, it would be a fawn. A fawn who had yet to learn how to run and possessed all of its spots.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But appearances didn’t mean a thing. Rose could feel the massive amount of power the teen possessed. The energy rolled off of him like waves, even in sleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can not wait to get my hands on you,” Rose murmured as she brushed her fingers through Peter’s soft hair. “You will keep us alive for centuries to come.” She grinned, baring her teeth at her unsuspecting prey. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But until then,” she walked over to the adjacent wall and pressed her hand flat against it, and released her magic, causing the paint to ripple and peel off the wall. The color fell away to reveal an array of books lining the once empty wall. The book wall resembled that of library bookshelves, each book varying in size, shape, and thickness. “I’m going to search your memories.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rose chuckled haughtily at the small number of books. Each one containing all of the memories Peter forged throughout his young life. “You have a meager collection, boy. I,” she spread her arms out wide in a symbolic display of her extensive collection of memories, “have an entire cathedral.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Without a second thought, she reached for one of the books, not planning on receiving any resistance. The child was asleep, completely oblivious to her sneaking around in his mind. She had dream hopped countless times and knew what she was doing. There was nothing to worry about.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just as her fingers touched the binding of a large red book, someone grabbed her outstretched arm and roughly threw her backward.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Peter appeared in front of his wall of precious memories, guarding them against prying eyes. His skin was deathly pale, verging on white, and his once brown curls were now jet-black. Instead of the warm hazel they used to be, his eyes glowed white. He looked like a black-and-white version of his usual self.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A ghost.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You will not touch my memories or my mind,” Peter growled, his voice echoing as if he were in a cave. Fists clenched, he stalked closer to Rose, who found herself frozen in place by some invisible force. “How about I take a look at yours?” Peter’s eyes glowed brighter than before, and he put his hand on the center of Rose’s forehead. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rose’s eyes rolled back into her skull, and she let out a piercing scream. She could see Peter going through her memories, feel his presence in her mind, and felt a searing hot burning sensation emanating from where Peter grabbed her arm and was touching her forehead. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And just like that, Rose was yanked back into the dream-reality by the very teen she was meant to investigate. She gasped in shock at the sudden change, astounded at how easily this skinny runt of a boy could manipulate her. No one had ever done that before. Not ever. No one had ever been a stronger viewer than herself or had a firmer grasp on their abilities. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Peter grabbed her wrist again, sending another wave of blistering hot pain shooting up her arm and through her body. “Stop!” She cried, desperately clawing at the hand firmly locked onto her arm. She had never felt this much pain before, and she needed it to stop right now. “Stop it!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Peter’s grip tightened, a fury lighting up his eyes as he snapped, “you will leave now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“N-no! You-you can’t-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her plea went ignored. Peter effortlessly yanked Rose to her feet and threw her out the window. “Get out!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rose jolted awake with a piercing scream, the sudden movement causing her to lose her balance and teeter dangerously close to the edge of the camper roof. She reached out blindly to stabilize herself, but the injury she sustained left her arm completely useless. With one last panicked scream, Rose crashed to the ground.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Rose!” Snakebite Andy was the first to reach the injured woman. Her eyes widened in alarm at the charred skin on Rose’s right forearm. “Your arm!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The remaining Knot members sped over, both concerned and surprised by their leader’s disheveled state. Their worry only grew when they saw the ugly, blistering wound on Rose’s arm. Blood dripped down her wrist in a steady stream, staining her skin and settling in the creases of her hands. It looked as if she had wrapped her forearm with smoldering metal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Crow gasped. “What- Rose? What happened? I thought-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That little brat! He got me!” Rose shrieked, her eyes blown wide with fear. The drop in adrenaline, causing her to shake. “I went into his dreams, and he got me! He was in my head!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No one had the nerve to speak; the chilling news shocked them to their core. A viewer that could control their dreamscape was unheard of, let alone one who could easily manipulate Rose, the most experienced viewer in the world. There was no telling what this child was capable of.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a few moments of stunned silence, Crow managed to get a few words past his numb lips. “Wait… he- some kid got inside your mind?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rose glared daggers at her friend. “What the fuck did I just tell you?” She asked rhetorically, sarcasm mixing with pure terror. “We are meant to be feared!” She screamed. “I am meant to be a formidable force no one can beat, yet he could control me like a puppet with strings.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Silence fell over them once more as Rose’s words hit home, causing dread to writhe around their insides. This was an obstacle they had never encountered before. There was always some level of risk when luring and capturing a viewer. But this… this level of power and capability had been foreign up until this point.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No viewer was supposed to be this powerful. But here they were.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’ve already lost Grandpa Flick. We can not afford to make any mistakes.” Billy said in a serious tone. Their time to find this child and drain him was running out. Each passing moment brought them closer and closer to their demise.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So… how are we going to go about this?” Barry looked between Rose and Crow. “We can’t beat this kid.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not head-on.” Rose murmured under her breath. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’re you thinking, Rose?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A twisted grin grew on the witch’s face. “I might know of a way to bring him in.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*************</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The first thing Peter registered upon waking up wasn’t the dull pain spreading throughout various parts of his body, not his gurgling stomach that clenched painfully every few seconds, or the fact that he was still chained to the floor in an abandoned warehouse. No. The first thing he discerned was Tony’s pained grunt and the gun pressed against his mentor’s temple.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This is it, Stark.” Justin snarled, a delighted grin nearly splitting his face in two. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a disturbing glint in the man’s eyes that Peter had seen on numerous occasions during patrol and on missions. Rapists and killers had the same satisfied look whenever they thought they were getting away with the horrors they committed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Peter’s and the Avengers’ job was to make sure criminals like that got what they deserved. And Peter was not about to let Mr. Stark, his mentor, his father figure, die. Not after everything they had been through. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tony didn’t flinch once. Justin Hammer didn’t scare him; neither did the gun held to his head. He experienced plenty of similar situations in the past and was desensitized to most threats. What truly scared Tony was that Peter would be left alone with this psycho if he was killed. And there was no way Justin would let the teen go. No. Justin would continue to torment Peter, both physically and mentally. And that was a scenario Tony could not allow to happen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was just about to start talking, begging, crying, anything to buy them more time; when a sickening crack echoed throughout the otherwise empty expanse of the warehouse. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Justin Hammer lay dead at the billionaire’s feet; his neck twisted backward.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Holy shit!” Was all Tony could manage, too stunned to form any more coherent words. <em>What the fuck just happened?</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Another loud crack jolted Tony from his buzzing thoughts. He turned to the left only to see a pair of big destroyed cuffs and shattered chain where Peter was previously sitting. There was a light tug on his shackle before it, too, was broken.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Peter? What...” Tony’s voice shook, void of the usual confidence and snark it almost always held. His strong timbre reduced to a mere squeak. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tony was afraid… of him. And that broke Peter. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just a turn of the head.” Peter mumbled absentmindedly as he helped Tony to his feet. “That’s all it takes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tony could not wrap his head around what just happened. <em>Hey, </em>he chuckled to himself, <em>no pun intended. </em>But regardless, all twisted humor aside, Peter just snapped someone’s neck. With his mind. <em>What the fuck!</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Peter shoved the dazed billionaire to the floor when a barrage of gunfire exploded outside. The sound of guns firing and repulser blasts lasted for less than a minute before an eerie silence fell over them once again. Peter kept a firm hold on his mentor, not daring to move in case the fight started up again. There was another, much larger blast seconds later, and the massive front door flew off its hinges, sending a cloud of dust into the rafters above.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tony! Peter!” Steve’s deep voice rang out after the dust cleared, allowing the heroes to enter the building safely.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We-we’re here, Steve,” Tony responded, his voice still shaking more than he would have liked. Once his eyes landed on his boyfriend, Tony sighed in relief. He wrapped his arm around Peter’s narrow shoulders and gently pulled him to his feet while keeping the boy tucked against his side. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Steve ran over to them, his shield up in case of a secondary attack. Natasha flanked Steve’s right while Bucky took his left, scouting for any possible trap or gunman they missed. Rhodey flew in through one of the broken skylights, repulsers up and ready to fire at a moment’s notice. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a quick but thorough once-over, Natasha gave the signal. “It’s all clear. Get Tony and Peter, then head to the quinjet. Go!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I got you.” Steve pressed a chaste kiss on Tony’s chapped lips, then another on Peter’s forehead. Steve couldn’t begin to convey how elated he was to have his two boys back in his arms, alive. Neither Peter nor Tony had been taken from them permanently. They were alive. The second wave of relief washed over Steve as they boarded the quinjet, the rest of their team right behind them. They were up in the air less than a minute later. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clint sat in the pilot’s seat with Sam as his copilot while everyone else remained in the fuselage. Despite the heroes' intense need to be close to their previously MIA teammates, everyone hung back so they wouldn’t overcrowd the small family unit. It was more important for Tony, Steve, and Peter to be near one another right now. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Holy shit, Steve.” Tony collapsed into his boyfriend’s muscular arms, completely melting into the warm embrace. He grasped the back of Steve’s suit in an iron grip, seemingly afraid Steve would disappear that he would blink and find Peter and himself back in that warehouse.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m here, honey,” Steve whispered against the dark brown locks tickling his cheek. He squeezed Tony’s thin frame tightly once more before releasing him. Gently, Steve wrapped his arms around Peter’s small form and pulled him against his chest. “I’m so glad you’re here, buddy.” His heart fluttered when he felt Peter return the hug, his slim arms wrapping securely around Steve’s neck. He kissed the side of Peter’s temple, smiling from ear to ear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Natasha came up beside Steve and placed a hand on Tony’s and Peter’s shoulders. “We’re all glad you’re here. Gave us quite the scare.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Scare.</em> Peter flinched back and squeezed his eyes shut. <em>I scared them. I scared Mr. Stark. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Pete…” Tony sighed, well aware of what was going through his kid’s head. “Don’t worry about th-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I killed someone.” Peter spat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You killed Hammer to save me, Pete.” Tony did his best to reassure Peter that he hadn’t done anything wrong. But he knew Peter would still feel guilty. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There’s nothing wrong with taking out a greedy psychopath.” Sam agreed. “He probably woulda just killed even more people had you let him go.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know how you’re feelin’, runt,” Bucky said, his voice full of understanding and warmth. “You don’t want to hurt anyone, even the villains you face.” He sighed. “But sometimes you don’t have a choice. Either the bad guy dies, or an innocent bystander does. Or, in this case, a teammate. Even if it doesn’t feel like it, you did the right thing. There’s no need to beat yourself up over it.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Horrible memories of him murdering countless people came to the forefront of Bucky’s mind. Dozens of missions he unwillingly carried out because HYDRA needed him to further their agenda. He had been nothing more than a puppet on strings. After being deprogrammed, he could finally process everything that he had seen and done. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bucky, above all people, knew how Peter was feeling. “Do you get what I’m saying?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And Peter did understand. Hero work was dangerous. And inevitably, people got hurt and sometimes killed. Peter accepted that cruel yet inescapable truth long ago. But that didn’t mean he liked it. The young mutant would always do everything in his power to save people, no matter how bad they may be. Sure, he couldn’t save everyone, but he’d be damned if he didn’t try.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah,” Peter nodded sadly, “I get it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good.” Natasha crouched down in front of Peter, so she was looking up at him. “Now,” she pulled a first aid kit from behind her back and held it up for the teen to see, “let me clean you up a little. Hm?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The super spy wasn’t one to fixate on any of the people she fought and killed in the past or present, be it aliens, supervillains, or regular people. Whether the Black Widow’s victims deserved death or not wasn’t her call. And frankly, Natasha didn’t care if they did or not. She did whatever she had to in order to survive, and Natasha had no qualms with that. Protecting her family was more important than sparing the life of a supervillain or criminal. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And this sweet little boy in front of her… he was more precious to Natasha than life itself. So, if she needed to tread lightly for a little while, for his sake, then she would.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Natasha kissed Peter’s forehead after wiping it clean of any blood. “Я люблю тебя, дорогая.” (I love you, honey.)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Peter smiled. “Я тоже тебя люблю, мама.” (I love you too, momma.)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Steve and Natasha did their best to clean and dress any wounds Tony and Peter obtained during their kidnapping. Being Avengers, they were well versed in first aid and could treat just about any injury. But they knew that Bruce and Helen would be better equipped to address their medical needs. Peter needed an IV for intravenous nutrients to keep his body from shutting down and would need stitches for his deeper cuts until his healing factor kicked in from the nutrients. Tony, on the other hand, could get by with some gauze and a few butterfly bandages. The small injuries he obtained were in no way life-threatening.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everyone’s primary concern was Peter’s current mental state. It wasn’t the first time he was kidnapped or tortured or in need of immediate medical attention. Hero work and having the Avengers as your family guaranteed all types of dangerous situations. It wasn’t anything new.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But this time was different. Because this time, Peter had purposefully killed someone. And there was nothing the older heroes could do to change that fact. They would move heaven and hell for their little spider, but all they could do now was support him and let him process in his own time. The hope that there wouldn’t be any long-lasting side effects sat tucked away in the back of everyone’s mind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>****************</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Avengers left the roof of Stark Tower immediately after landing, with Peter tucked safely in Steve’s arms as they rushed to the medical bay. Bruce and Dr. Cho were waiting for them as expected, each scientist wearing a mask of concern. The doctors’ faces lit up with relief upon seeing the two geniuses alive.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bruce’s shoulders visibly slumped, and he couldn’t stop from smiling. “Oh, I’m so glad you two are okay!” He moved forward to hug his fellow scientist but quickly retracted his arms in fear of accidentally hurting the mechanic more than he already was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We have a room ready.” Dr. Cho broke in; her demeanor was calm and professional as usual. She smiled gently when her eyes met Peter’s. “You can rest now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Much to everyone else’s dismay, their youngest teammate disagreed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No.” Peter dropped out of Steve’s hold and backed away, his anxiety levels rising the more he thought about his aunt. He couldn’t stay even though he wanted to. The Tower was his home, the place where he felt safe and loved. But there was someone he needed to check on before he could allow himself to rest. “I… I can’t stay.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?” Tony spun around and grabbed Peter’s hand just as he was about to push open the emergency staircase door they had just exited from. “You need medical attention, Peter. You can’t just leave.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know, Mr. Stark. But I need to check on my aunt. We were gone for almost two days, and they could- I just have a bad feeling and… I just know something is wrong.” Peter stammered quietly, knowing how crazy he sounded. “Please, I-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t worry about your aunt!” Tony said, apparently much harsher than he meant to when Peter flinched. A little softer, he said, “I can call her and have someone bring her to the Tower. You’re staying here and getting treated. You can talk to May later.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She won’t come to the Tower or anywhere near this place.” Peter left out the fact that May hated mutants and Tony Stark. That she hated him, her own nephew. “Mr. Stark, please!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His voice cracked emotionally as the same two thoughts started on repeat. <em>Ben’s death was my fault. I can’t let anything happen to May.</em> He raked a shaky hand through his tangled curls in frustration. His nerves were shot, and arguing wasn’t going to help protect his aunt. “I just need to check on her, please. You don’t understand-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I understand,” Tony stepped forward, his posture tense and voice tight, “that you wouldn’t be so compromised if you hadn’t taken my punishment.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mr. Stark,” Peter started slowly, the anger he was trying to squash down inside himself moments ago beginning to show through. “you know I couldn’t let him hurt you. He nearly killed you!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And you!” Tony shouted, suddenly very angry. All of this was his fault, and the self-loathing Tony felt for himself was pouring out into his words, scorching everything they touched. And Peter just happened to be in the line of fire. “It is not your job to save me!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“As a superhero, yes, it is!” Peter screamed back. “It doesn’t matter who it is. I am always going to try and save them, especially you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tony pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed heavily. He and Peter both shared a hero complex that left them feeling like subpar superheroes, more often than not. Always unable to live up to their own expectations. There was no arguing with Peter on this, but Tony’s patience had already run out. Maybe, if he hadn’t just been on an emotional roller coaster filled with all forms of torture, he would have handled this better. But it was too late for that now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re just a kid. It isn’t your place to- “ </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It doesn’t fucking matter how old I am! My parents beat me and abused me ever since I was able to walk. They hated me because I was a mutant, and so does May.” The tears he had been trying so hard to hold back finally started falling, streaming down his ashen cheeks like a waterfall. “I’ve never been able to just be a kid! Not ever.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The heartbreaking confession was a metaphorical punch in the throat. None of the heroes could speak, not having the words to respond to such a heartbreaking admission. Peter continued, his tears never ceasing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’ve seen death and destruction... and so have I. I live it. You told me to keep my feet on the ground, but that’s never going to happen! Especially not since you blackmailed me into helping you fight in Germany and then hung me out to dry after the ferry incident only months later. And the shit with the ferry wasn’t even my fault! I am in so deep now that the only way I’ll ever be able to get out of this life of hero-work is if I die!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He paused for a moment, his shoulders heaving with barely contained sobs as he fought hard to control his storming emotions. Quietly, his voice a hoarse whisper, he said, “I’m never going to stop helping people, Mr. Stark. I have the power to help, so I will. I don’t want others to hurt as I have.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>With that, Peter turned and left, the emergency exit door slamming shut, signaling the end of the conversation. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tony’s guilt arrived not a second later.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>********</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Peter was on the verge of collapsing from a combination of hunger, exhaustion, and the injuries he sustained while under Justin Hammer’s watch. Pure adrenaline and determination were the only things keeping him going right now. The drive to protect his aunt overriding everything else. His tears had lessened by the time he reached his apartment building, while his fear induced anxiety remained. His spider-sense continued going off like crazy, a constant buzzing at the base of his skull sending shivers down his spine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Something was wrong.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“May?” He called out between pants as he threw open the door to his aunt’s apartment. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everything was in disarray. Papers were strewn about, and what little furniture they owned laid overturned. Fresh drops of blood littered the wood floor, starting from the doorway and trailing off to the left. The heavy scent of iron nearly made Peter gag.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Peter took a hesitant step inside, prepared to fight whoever had so-obviously broken into the apartment. What, or rather who, he saw crushed any hopes he had of saving his aunt. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nice to finally meet you, Peter.” Crow said politely. He smiled, but it was anything but warm; the large dagger in his hand only solidified that fact. “I was just talking with your aunt,” he gestured to May, who was seated in the chair next to him, “she’s very disappointed in you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>May’s posture was stick-straight, her hands clenched into fists, and her eyes held nothing but fear. She was breathing, but very slowly. It was like she was partially frozen, a statue. Blood flowed freely from the long gash on her forehead just above her left eyebrow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What did you do to her?” Peter growled, his web-shooters up and ready. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Petrificus. A simple spell to temporarily freeze anyone in place.” He looked Peter up and down, sizing the teen up. “That spell isn’t strong enough to work on someone like you. But in your weak state, a bewitching spell might.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Peter didn’t try to argue. Instead, he shot a web grenade at Crow in an attempt to get him away from May. At the very same time, his spider-sense went off, warning him of another danger.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aggragify!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A bright light went off, illuminating the room in a yellow glow just as an unseen force hit Peter. He was thrown back against the kitchen cabinets, splintering them upon impact. A debilitating wave of lethargy settled over him, pulling his already exhausted body closer to the darkness of sleep. Peter tried desperately to keep hold of consciousness, but his weakened body gave out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The last thing Peter saw before blacking out was Rose slitting his aunt’s throat.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Just in case I was crap at explaining…</p>
<p>Peter snaps Justin Hammer’s neck like how Eleven does to the government worker in season one of Stranger Things. And the Knot puts Peter to sleep using a bewitching spell that is used in Harry Potter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Predictably Blindsided</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Avengers advance in their quest to help the young vigilante while Peter is left to contemplate his warring emotions.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As a kid, I disliked DC, but now that I'm older and more open minded, I started looking into DC more. And let me tell you, the comics are freaking awesome! If not a little dark in some places. The OG Teen Titans cartoons are super radical, and some of the newer movies are pretty good. And of course, the fanfiction is phenomenal;) I have yet to watch the Young Justice cartoons or any other animated series, but I can't wait to do so!</p><p>Sorry for my nerd rant. But I needed to get that out. I hope you enjoy this chapter!</p><p> </p><p>Song for this chapter is The Jungle by Zayde Wolf</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony didn’t have the words to accurately describe how he felt. </p><p>Sorrowful, numb, disheartened, somber, remorseful. No adjective could be used to accurately describe the extreme guilt that hovered over him like a black cloud, clinging to his person with no intention of releasing him anytime soon. </p><p>After their fight, Tony retreated to his lab, unable to face his team and what he had done. Both Steve and Rhodey tried talking to him, tried to convince him that everything would be okay. That Peter would forgive him like he’d done so many times before. </p><p>Because Peter always forgave Tony. Always.</p><p>No matter what Tony said or did, Peter never complained, just went along with whatever was going on, and tried his best to help in any way possible. Like all of the times Tony fell behind on SI paperwork and had to cancel lab days - something he knew Peter thoroughly enjoyed. Instead of getting angry, the kid would nod and say, “that’s okay, Mr. Stark. Would you like some help?” And the kid would stay up with Tony into the wee hours of the morning, on a school night, helping Tony get caught up.</p><p>No matter how many times Tony inconvenienced Peter or forced him into an uncomfortable situation, the teen would shove aside his feelings and put on a brave face, unwilling to let his mentor down. Press events and galas were two things Peter despised - another thing the two heroes had in common - yet he never griped whenever Tony dragged him along to one of the lengthy events. Events that were always filled with sensory-deprecating lights, sounds, and smells that undoubtedly hurt Peter’s enhanced senses. Peter was just his polite, well-behaved self every time.</p><p>No matter how much Tony disappointed him, dropping so far under the kid’s expectations it would be considered comical, Peter never lost faith in the man. Peter never once questioned Tony or his authority as an Avenger or otherwise. He just followed Tony like a lost puppy, eager to learn anything and everything he could, all while looking at Tony as if he’d hung the stars above. Even after Tony harshly criticized him as Spider-Man and brutally lectured him as a civilian. Peter just took it without a word of protest.</p><p>There was no mystery as to why Peter endured their mentor-mentee relationship. It wasn’t because Tony was a billionaire, an Avenger, and a world-famous inventor. Peter’s tolerance of him came from something much stronger than a need for fame or greed.</p><p>Peter stuck by him because he saw Tony as his father and would do anything for him.</p><p>He loved Tony.</p><p>A massive, crushing weight sat heavy in his chest, pressing down on his lungs and squeezing the air from inside him. I don’t deserve him. His hands trembled. They wouldn’t stop shaking no matter how hard he tried to steady them, to steady himself. He collapsed onto the nearest workbench knowing his legs would give out any second. The immense weight of his guilt so debilitating he could barely breathe, let alone keep himself upright.</p><p>It was as if his lungs just decided to stop working, forcing a choked gasp past his chapped lips. One of his hands held his throat while the other sat firmly against his chest right above his rapidly beating heart. Panic attack, he thought absentmindedly. Each breath physically hurt, and Tony quickly delved into the breathing techniques his therapist taught him decades ago. Slowly, he began to calm down and gain control of his body. Yet, his self-loathing and anguish remained.</p><p>And through the dizziness that threatened to pull him to the floor, the physical ache that reached his bones, and the gargantuan weight of guilt tearing him apart from the inside, all Tony could think was, I deserve this.</p><p>Because in Tony’s mind, he deserved nothing more than to rot six feet under for all the pain and grief he caused Peter.</p><p>In a moment of clarity, over an hour after their fight, Tony reached out to his AI. “Friday,” he spoke aloud into the great expanse of his lab, “call Peter.”</p><p>Tony desperately needed to hear the kid’s voice. Even if Peter just continued to scream and berate him, Tony didn’t care. Peter had always grounded him, and he needed that more than ever right now.</p><p>The phone rang and rang, and rang. After it went to voicemail, he tried again. The second time it went to voicemail, he froze. A sudden thought struck him, sending chills down his spine and forcing his heart even further up his throat. He stepped away from his desk and called his fastest suit. “Mark forty-nine.” His suit molded to his form, and he blasted off into the night sky.</p><p>The journey from Manhattan to Queens took about seven-minutes in the Iron Man suit on average. Tonight it took less than five minutes; a new record. Tony instinctively powered off his thrusters, so his landing was quieter. The suit compacted into a briefcase that he quickly grabbed before rushing up the apartment building’s creaking staircase. </p><p>Tony hesitated just outside the Parker’s apartment door. A strong sense of dread filled his veins, shooting through his body like ice and shocking him to his core. Something was definitely not right.</p><p>He went to knock, but the door fell open with ease. A red flag. The suit molded to his form with a silent command, and Tony entered the apartment cautiously. The sight that befell his eyes was gruesome. Most surfaces had blood splattered on them, and a large crimson stain coated the carpet. May was sitting in an armchair, a gaping hole in her throat straight through her carotid artery.</p><p>“Fuck-“ Tony inhaled sharply. He took a few measured breaths, forcing himself to remain calm. Freaking out wouldn’t help Peter. Oh god, Tony thought, they have Peter. This is my fault. </p><p>Panic began to creep in, and his hands began to shake once again. His heart hammered loudly in his ears; the thought of Peter being stuck with those murderers made his stomach roll violently. It took all of his efforts not to lose the granola bar Steve forced him to eat this morning. After a good ten minutes of trembling where he stood, his breathing just shy of uncontrolled, Tony managed to find his voice.</p><p>“Friday,” he cleared his throat, willing the shakiness to go away. After a few deep breaths, he tried again. “Friday, station multiple suits at Ned’s and MJ’s homes,” Tony instructed his AI. “Tell me if any irregularities are recorded within a five-mile radius.”</p><p>Friday responded through Tony’s nanotechnology glasses, her voice a notch lower than usual. “Yes, Boss. Anything else?”</p><p>“And give Fury a message. Tell ’im to send some of his SHIELD agents to May Parker’s apartment.” He didn’t fully trust Fury but knew he could rely on him for instances such as this. Situations where the police and government could not get involved. SHIELD had been fully rebuilt after the Project Insight debacle, and Tony knew they would be able to handle this part of the equation.</p><p>Tony quickly headed for the door, suddenly very eager to get out of that apartment. “Call the team, tell them to suit up.”</p><p>*************</p><p>“Should we call T’Challa or Thor?” Clint asked, his bow slung over his shoulder. “I can get a hold of Scott, too, if you want.” He stood in the back of the quinjet with the rest of the team. They were just about to go over the game-plan before leaving. </p><p>After returning to the Tower earlier that afternoon, Tony filled everyone in on what he found at the Parker’s apartment. Confirming their suspicions that Peter had been taken. Each Avenger and associated heroes had a dime-sized tracking chip embedded in their necks in case any of them dropped off the map or needed to be located quickly. The trackers were powered by body heat, so they never ran down and were manufactured by Shuri in Wakanda. Using the tracking chip in Peter’s neck, Tony found the boy’s location. </p><p>“No, no, and no. Thor’s in Asgard, and I am not waiting for him to get here. Even if it only takes him a second with that rainbow bridge thing he uses. Scott is visiting his daughter, and I’m not wasting time picking him up and catching him up to speed. And I don’t think we’ll need T’Challa.” Tony flexed his armored hands. “Besides, Friday could find their locations in seconds. I wouldn’t need you to call anyone.”</p><p>“Okay, okay.” The archer raised his hands in surrender. “Just askin’ is all.”</p><p>“Yeah, well, it was a dumb question.” Tony spat. He was in no mood for idle chatter or questions, even if those questions were good in nature. This mission wasn’t like any others they underwent as Avengers. It was personal, and too much time had already been wasted.</p><p>“We’ll find him, Tony,” Natasha assured her fellow teammate, concern evident in her voice. She and Steve often played the referee’s role, stopping fights before they could escalate and cutting off arguments before anyone said something they would regret later. But she didn’t expect Steve to be at tip-top-shape right now and had no problem stepping up to the role of peacemaker. Besides, everyone was a little scared of her anyway.</p><p>A sparkling gold portal opened up at the back of the quinjet, surprising everyone. An elderly wizard they immediately recognized stepped out.</p><p>“Hamir?” Steve asked, voice quieter than it usually would be. </p><p>“Hello, Captain.” Hamir greeted kindly. He looked much more tired than the last time he visited, his face wrinkled in concern. Dark bags had taken residence below his eyes that no longer held the youthful spark shining they once contained. The wizard was undoubtedly a century or more old, but only now was he finally starting to look his age. </p><p>“You know about Peter.” It wasn’t a question. The guy was a magical wizard; of course, he would know that Peter had been kidnapped. Why else would he be here?</p><p>Hamir nodded, sadly, his lips pressed into a firm line. “I do know,” he said, “although I wish I could say differently.”</p><p>“And I think it’s safe to assume that you’re here to help,” Natasha stated, arms crossed.</p><p>“Yes, I am.” Hamir nodded. “Initially, I planned on going myself. But after conferring with some of my fellow wizards, I elected to meet with you all first.”</p><p>“Well, I’m glad you did.” Tony huffed, his impatience becoming more apparent the longer they waited to take off. “As much as I don’t like it, you and Peter have a friendship goin’ on. And the more help we can get, the easier this’ll be. So,” he looked at the wizard, expectantly, “ya got any tips for us?”</p><p>“Along with their own abilities, the Knot uses magic to capture and drain their victims.” The Avengers visibly tensed at the word “victims,” well aware of what that implied. “And while this magic is not inherent within them, unlike most other wizards, it is not to be taken lightly. Magic is dangerous when the wielder is knowledgeable, but even more so when the user is insensible to the powers they hold.”</p><p>“So we should expect some magical spells and whatever else that crazy shit entails.” The billionaire mused, lips pursed. “Anything else?”</p><p>Hamir opened his mouth then hastily snapped it shut. He knew more about Peter’s sixth sense and telekinetic abilities than anyone else did. Peter was the most powerful viewer in existence. It was no wonder that the Knot was so desperate to get their hands on the young vigilante. And sometimes, as much as he hated to admit it, Hamir was afraid of what Peter could do. He did not doubt that the Avengers loved Peter as one of their own, but he was also well aware of the fear that Peter could instill within people when they saw him use his powers. It could be downright terrifying. </p><p>The Avengers had already accepted Peter and would love him no matter what he was capable of. But he needed to explain this to them, to warn them and allow them to mentally prepare themselves for what they might potentially witness.</p><p>“I...” he began hesitantly, eyes downcast, “I will explain to the best of my abilities. My only request is that you keep an open mind and hold nothing against Peter.”</p><p>*************</p><p>Peter sat in silent misery and watched his tears fall to the floor in a steady succession, mixing with the dust and soil scattered beneath him. There wasn’t anything else he could do. He wasn’t getting out of here. No one was coming to save him. </p><p>Not after he screamed at Tony, disrespected him, and disobeyed his direct orders. Sure, he meant what he said, every word. But that didn’t mean he should have said it or in such a harsh manner. How could he be so rash and immature? How could he yell at his mentor, his hero, his father figure- No. Tony wouldn’t want anything to do with him now. There was no way Tony would forgive him for what he’d said and done. </p><p>And May… his last living relative. The only other Parker left… was dead. And it was his fault. He had failed to protect her. It seemed that Parker luck would never release its grip on him.</p><p>The cuffs around his wrists, the metal bolt on the floor, as well as the chains connecting them were hexed, reinforced with some type of magic so an enhanced person couldn’t break free. Not that he had the strength to break out even if he wanted to. He needed to eat every hour or so, and it was over thirty-six hours since he last ate. His strength was practically nonexistent, and the pain in his stomach was unbearable as his metabolism continued to eat him from the inside out. Peter knew he wouldn’t last more than another day, if that. His beaten and battered body was already beginning to fail.</p><p>So, he curled up into the smallest ball possible and continued to cry. There wasn’t anything else he could do.</p><p>“The guilt and self-loathing is rolling off of you in droves.” Rose peered down at her prisoner, a large smile on her face. When Peter didn’t make any move or sound to acknowledge her, she shook her head and tutted disapprovingly, “now, now. That is no way to treat your betters.”</p><p>Crow walked closer to stand beside Rose and draped his arm across her shoulders. “My name’s Crow,” he greeted, his tone far too polite and charismatic for the situation. He gestured to the other people standing behind him, saying their names as he pointed to them. “These are our friends, Billy, Sarey, Snakebite Andy, Barry, and Diesel.”  </p><p>Rose’s smile grew, morphing into a twisted grin that could rival the DC Joker’s. “My name is Rose. We’ve already met.” Her eyes trailed Peter’s small form, taking in his weakened state, pleased with how much he was suffering and enjoying the agony he was currently in. “But I can’t wait to get reacquainted.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! Be safe, everyone.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Darkness Within</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Peter’s current situation brings up old memories he would rather forget but the Knot’s persistence and cruelty forces him to unmask a side of himself he never wanted the Avengers to see.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Song for this chapter is I'm Dangerous by The Everlove</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter gets dark. Like, really dark with some gore. Just a heads up. But I’m honestly super happy with how this chapter came out! I’m super proud of it, and I usually attack everything I do, so that’s saying something.</p>
<p>I hope you enjoy it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Please, momma!” Peter begged, tears streaming down his pale and sunken cheeks. The tiny eight-year-old stood pressed up against the cement wall, petrified. Blood trailed down his skinny chest from the three-inch-long incisions below his collar bones, staining the pale grey fabric of his shirt red.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Richard roughly grabbed his son’s arm in an iron grip, eliciting a small whimper from the young mutant. “What have we told you about that?” He snapped, voice hard and void of any emotion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“‘M, sorry.” Peter instinctually tried to shy away from the touch. Blood slowly dripped from the various partially-healed wounds on his skinny body, the harsh movements reopening some of his recently scabbed-over injuries. He couldn’t seem to stop shaking, his threadbare sweatpants and t-shirt doing nothing to keep him warm in the unheated basement. Even his voice shook, wavering on every word.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He broke a rule, the third of many enacted by the scientists to keep him in line. Address Mary and Richard as ma’am and sir. His pain-ridden mind was barely able to process where he was, let alone how to properly address his superiors. Each waking hour was a living hell. Peter never knew what form of pain he would be receiving. Whips, scalpels, starvation, frigid and searing temperatures, knives, and dog whistles were tools he was all too familiar with. Even something as mundane as a belt could be used against him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The only thing he could be certain of was that his superiors enjoyed every opportunity they had to put him in his place.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Pl-please stop. Ple-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A hard slap cut his words short. The sudden movement and familiar throbbing sensation radiating from his cheek dispersed some of the fog. Don’t talk unless spoken to. Another rule he neglected to follow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mary stepped forward, her heels clicking on the smooth cement floor. She patted her husband’s shoulder and smiled. A signal for him to wait. That she would take it from here. Crouching down, so she was eye level with Peter, she reached out and touched his cheek. Her movements were slow and her touch soft with mock gentleness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before he could stop himself, Peter leaned into the touch, relishing in the warmth of Mary’s hand and the physical sign of affection. He knew there would be a punishment waiting for him and that this display of kindness was fake. But Peter couldn’t find it in himself to care because he craved this version of Mary; the kind words and soft touches. A mother. Not the cold scientist he was used to.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know why we have to do this.” A smile accompanied her words. “Why we conduct our experiments. Don’t you, subject?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She wanted him to speak, and ignoring a question would insight an immediate punishment just as disobeying an order would. Quietly, Peter managed to nod and say, “yes, ma’am.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And why is that?” The fire in her dark brown eyes sharply contrasted her sickly sweet tone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Be-because,” a fresh wave of tears cascaded down his face, some catching in his long eyelashes as they fell, “because I am-am a mutant.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her hand found its way into Peter’s curly hair, tugging at the matted curls. “And what does that mean, subject?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That I d-don’t have rights. That I deserve to be treated like the a-animal that-that I am. An-and that… that no one will-will ever l-love me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This part always hurt the most. The part where he was required to put himself down and openly admit that, because he was a mutant, an unnatural being with strange powers, he was worthless. Because of his unique genetics, he was unfit to live as a part of normal society and be treated like a human. That no one would ever love something like him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not even his parents. The two people who were supposed to love him and take care of him no matter what. The people Peter was supposed to trust but couldn’t; who Peter wished he could rely on but knew he never would.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Peter was young and had yet to leave the basement he called home, but deep down, he knew that parents weren’t supposed to treat their children in the way his parents treated him. Punches and slaps were not acts of affection. Being cut open and prodded with surgical tools was no form of endearment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>What his parents were doing to him; it wasn’t love.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*********</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A loud bang jolted Peter from his fitful sleep, leaving his heart thudding rapidly against his rib cage. He looked around blearily, his eyes unable to focus on anything through the fog of sleep and pain that consumed his mind. The only things he could be sure of was that the shackles around his wrists tying him to the wall were magically reinforced, meaning he couldn’t break them and that he was in some vacant building.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The building he was in strongly resembled the warehouse Tony and him had been held in only a day prior. But it was smaller in size and filled with a soft, white light, the full moon shining through the cracked and broken windows lining each wall. Rusted lights hung from the ceiling, running down the center from front-to-back. There was nothing visible that could’ve created the loud noise that pulled him from the depths of sleep, so Peter could only assume that the noise came from somewhere outside. Where outside, he had no clue. He didn’t even know where he was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>More unwanted memories rushed to the forefront of Peter’s mind. Memories of cruel laughter, scalpels cutting into his skin, forcing blood to surface as he fought the urge to scream. His stomach clenching painfully as a constant reminder of how famished he always was and how his powers could be used against him. The punches, kicks, and whips were his only friends, although nothing ripped Peter apart as much as the hateful, dehumanizing words thrown at him by the people he was supposed to call his parents.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Those images and phantom pains nearly sent him spiraling. The fear so debilitating he felt as if he would suffocate as his chest constricted, trapping the air inside his lungs. A fresh wave of tears began to cascade down his sunken cheeks, dripping onto the floor to form a salty puddle beneath his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Logically, Peter knew his surroundings weren’t unlike the other kidnappings he experienced. During patrol, crime often drew him to dilapidated buildings in the more seedy parts of Queens, and Avenger missions occasionally led them to abandoned military bases that were nothing short of scary.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But this was different. So, incredibly different, and Peter wasn’t entirely sure why. Maybe it was because he no longer had his team for backup, or Karen in his suit to talk him through the specifics, or Tony whose voice alone could ground him to the here-and-now. And May… he failed her. He was unable to save her, just like he was unable to save his uncle. Perhaps it was a combination of everything.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Peter was just tired. So tired, and he no longer wanted to fight. After all, who would miss him if he died? The team would no longer have to babysit him, Tony wouldn’t have to associate with him out of guilt, and his friends would move on, happy to no longer be weighed down by his presence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The spirits would welcome him and accept him as one of their own. He could slip into the Unknown without a hint of difficulty and just… let go.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His consciousness began slipping away as the hunger, pain, and fatigue took hold once again. Dark spots danced across his vision, and he went under without a fight, the persistent loneliness in his chest disappearing along with his consciousness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***********</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next time Peter woke up, it was to hushed murmuring and a hand on his forehead. A warm, calloused hand that felt nice against his chilled skin. Peter jerked back instinctively, his injuries protesting at the sudden movement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It is alright, Peter.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hazy and unfocused eyes locked onto the figure crouched down in front of him. The voice sounded familiar. Very familiar. But Peter’s spider-sense was on high alert, and pain was clouding his mind, messing with his perception. He began to struggle, using what little strength he had to move away from the hand that was touching him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Peter, it is Hamir.” The elderly wizard tried again, voice soft. “I am not going to hurt you.” His concern spiked when he took account of all of Peter’s injuries. The boy was nothing but skin and bones, and blood coated various parts of his body. His bones and joints stuck out skeletally, and that, combined with his pale skin, made him look dead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hamir lightly rested his index finger against Peter’s neck and was beyond relieved to feel a pulse. A weak pulse, but a pulse nonetheless. Peter was alive. He wasn’t too late.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Please be still.” He whispered, the need to comfort Peter overriding just about everything else. This was bad, and the situation would undoubtedly get worse if he didn’t act quickly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sunlight poured through the large windows cut into each wall, illuminating the barren room in a warm light. No longer bathed in shadows, the added light gave the warehouse a warmer feel. But now, it was so much easier for the Knot to notice Hamir’s presence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No.” Peter muttered weakly. “You have to leave.” His plea went ignored as Hamir busied himself with disenchanting the shackles around his thin wrists.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And had he been more aware, Peter would have heard the light footsteps approaching, smelled the newcomer’s scent, and would have pushed Hamir out of harm’s way the second his spider-sense went off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Instead, he was unable to stop Crow from swinging a hatchet straight into Hamir’s back, the blade embedding itself deep into his flesh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Peter’s heart shattered again for what felt like the millionth time. “Hamir!” Tears soon accompanied his mournful cries. He almost couldn’t take it, yet another person was going to die because of him. And there was nothing he could do to stop it. The Knot stood about ten feet away, watching the scene with nothing short of amusement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Peter,” Hamir reached for Peter, his desperation evident. He knew he was going to die, but Peter, the child he loved as his son, didn’t have to.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m so sorry,” Peter choked out. “I-I’m so sorry, Hamir.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You needn’t apologize,” Hamir’s voice was barely audible. It took all of his strength to continue breathing. “Your family is coming.” He held Peter’s shirt in a white knuckle grip. “Remember what I taught you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“St-stay with the living,” Peter gulped, “no matter who or what calls to me from the other side.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hamir smiled proudly, tears pouring from his eyes as he said goodbye to one of the people he cared about most. “Be well, Peter. I know you will continue to do great things.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Peter couldn’t move. Just sat there in silence and stared at Hamir’s lifeless body, watching as a puddle of blood slowly grew around him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How pathetic.” Rose mused, the bloody hatchet scraping against the cement floor behind her as she walked. She found it comical how easy it had been to lure that old man into their clutches. “It seems that death does follow you around.” She flashed their prisoner a smile. “How does it feel, knowing you killed them?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Them</em>. Them being Hamir, a close friend, and May, the only other living Parker.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rose picked up the hatchet, admiring the dark red lines dripping down the metal end and onto the handle, highlighting the wood graining in crimson. The rest of the cult stood in a line behind their leader, equally large smirks on their faces.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And we can’t forget the dinner you so rudely interrupted.” Rose continued, the smirk never dropping off her lips. “It was such a nice meal until you interfered.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Peter looked up from the blood coating his hands and glared. “She was just a little girl. You tortured her.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Eh,” Crow shrugged, nudging Billy, who was chuckling, “no need to worry about the specifics.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah.” Billy laughed. “She didn’t put up much of a fight. Screamed like crazy, though.” The cult broke out in boisterous laughs and cheers as if they had just won the lottery.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re monsters.” His tears continued to fall, and he forced himself to look away from the dead man at his feet. No amount of wishing and pleading would bring his friend back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rose gave a noncommittal shrug, clearly unbothered by the topic at hand. “If you call surviving monstrous. Then I suppose we are monsters.” She took a few steps closer to Peter and leaned down to look him in the eyes. “And we will continue to survive. We will continue to hunt down viewers, no matter their age, no matter their background. I don’t care how much they beg, scream, and cry. But I think,” she straightened up and took a few steps back, “I think we can start off with the Avengers.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And there’s nothing you’ll be able to do about it.” Crow put his arm across Rose’s shoulders and cackled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The cult members continued to laugh at and mock the teen in front of them. But they were so engrossed in their jeering that they neglected to notice the lights flickering above them or the drop in temperature.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Peter broke the chains holding him in place with a determined shout, just as the light bulbs and window panes shattered, spraying shards of glass everywhere. Ignoring his aching stomach, throbbing cuts, and the despair within his heart, Peter stood tall. His appearance started changing until he looked just as he had during his confrontation with Rose after she invaded his dreams. He looked like a ghost.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rose took a step back, so she was just an arm’s length from the rest of the Knot. She ignored the instinctive dread coursing through her veins and spit out a fact she knew to be true. “You, Peter, are afraid of what you can do.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Peter took a step forward in response, chuckling at how fast his opponents jumped back, flinching as if they’d get burned. “Hm,” Peter glared, “and so are you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***********</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The crack of Barry’s neck snapping echoed throughout the warehouse. The sickening crunch sent shivers down Roses’ spine. His body fell to the floor beside Sarey and Diesel, their necks twisted in a similar fashion while their mouths hung open in a silent scream.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Billy wasn’t so lucky, his death being everything but painless. Blood steadily flowed from his ears, nose, and eyes. His skull crushed to splinters from the rafter Peter dropped onto him. But that’s not what killed him. With minimal effort, Peter forced Billy’s brain to implode. The destruction of his body’s most crucial feature and the indescribable agony killed him within seconds. Throwing the broken beam on him was just for good measure.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snakebite Andy fought back. Well, she attempted to anyway. With a scream of fury, she pulled a pistol from her boot and began shooting in rapid succession. Peter easily dodged every bullet, much to Andy’s dismay. The look of pure terror on her face was no inhibitor of Peter’s fist. One well-aimed punch to the head was all it took to slay the newest member of the Knot. The blonde dropped without a sound, her shriek of terror fading out along with the light from her eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Crow was next. The warlock fired off spell after spell; each one meant to incapacitate the mutant he was fighting. “Alarte Ascendare! Petrificus Totalus! Stupefy! Sectumsempra! Expelliarmus!” But Peter dodged or deflected each spell and incantation, unfazed by the magic. Crow continued to back up until his back hit one of the mold-covered walls of the warehouse. He whimpered in fear as Peter closed in. In one last desperate attempt to stop his attacker, Crow screamed, “Avada Kedavra!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The killing curse hit Peter head-on. The electric-blue glow of the spell hovered around the teen, dancing around his small form like the Northern Lights in the sky. Still, despite the potency of the curse, Peter stood firm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wha- h-how?” Crow looked between Rose, who was cowering behind an old barrel, and the teen in front of him. “That’s not possible! You ca-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Peter’s dark chuckle had the warlock snapping his mouth shut immediately, the fear palpable in the stale air. With a wave of Peter’s hand, the wand Crow used splintered into a hundred pieces. Little particles of light flitted up from the wand’s remains before fading into nothing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That spell won’t work on me.” Peter growled, baring his teeth. There was something oddly satisfying about watching Crow and the others cower before him. He could smell the fear rolling off them, their heartbeats ringing in his ears like a dozen gongs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The realization that they wouldn’t make it out alive seemingly dawned on them from the very second he broke free. There was no way Peter would let them leave alive, and they knew it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Crow trembled where he stood, choking out one last question in a fruitless attempt to extend his life another minute. “Wait… wh-what do y-you mean-mean?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Peter continued to smile, shaking his head at the pathetic creature before him. None of these people knew the extent of his powers. How he could channel the power of death and control the undead. Death, both a good and bad thing, was a part of him, entwined with the very fabric of his being. Even as Spider-Man, it would be so easy to not hold back. To dish out lethal punches and hits rather than just knock criminals unconscious. But he wouldn’t do that because Spider-Man is a hero. Someone who saves people, not kills them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But now, in this form, Peter couldn’t care less about not killing. He’d been pushed too far and it was too late to go back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Peter’s eyes glowed brightly, another animalistic snarl escaping his throat before he answered, voice echoing. “I am death.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*********</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There it is!” Rhodey said into the comms, Ironman and the Falcon flying close behind him. He flew high above the large building that he assumed was an old warehouse. “You copy?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes,” Steve responded, “we’re coming up on it. Stand by.” He and the rest of the team slowed to a halt just behind the tree line. A large building circled by dead grass stood before them in the otherwise uninhabited wilderness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you see anything else?” Natasha asked from her crouched position behind a wild holly bush. She cocked her gun, “or are we ready to go?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was Tony who responded, voice tight. “Hold up. Friday is picking up some type of energy field. It’s all around the warehouse.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What kind of energy field?” Bucky asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“None that I’ve ever seen before.” Clint huffed, his unique eyesight allowing him to see the otherwise invisible force field. He was familiar with all types of force fields, from magical Asgardian ones, alien energy shields, and the defense shields that SHIELD had created from confiscated alien technology. Each one had its own colors and sounds, which helped to identify them. This one, however, was new.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tony dropped to the ground to stand beside his husband. “Peter’s in there.” He spoke in a hushed tone, his voice wavering ever so slightly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know.” Steve kept his eyes peeled for a weak spot in the force field or some other type of opening that would allow him and his team inside. But he found none. “I don’t… I can’t find a way in.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think,” Rhodey sighed at being the bearer of bad news, “I think we’re gonna have to wait until whoever put up the force field takes it down.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>********</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A mural of blood painted the wall where Crow once stood, coating the wood in a graphic display of red. The man’s body laid off to the side, mutilated beyond recognition.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was no satisfaction when Peter looked down at the man who murdered Hamir. Relief, yes. No more could Crow hunt down and kill innocents. But the man’s death brought no pride. Because that’s not who Peter was. He didn’t bask in the death of his enemies but instead felt remorseful for needing to cross the line between juror and executioner. Still, he didn’t regret his actions.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It took all of Peter’s willpower to fight the darkness calling him, beckoning him into a world of hate and anger. Hamir had warned him as a young boy and in the present. Peter could not, under any circumstances, allow the dark forces of the Unknown to take control of him. If they did, the darkness would use Peter as a vessel to bring about mass death and destruction. Peter was stronger than the undead. He just needed to make sure he stayed alive.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taking a deep breath, Peter turned to his last opponent.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Peter!” Tony screamed as he pounded on the invisible force field in a desperate attempt to get through. But he couldn’t break in, even with the power of the Iron Man gauntlets behind him. Nothing the team tried was strong enough to dismantle the force field solidifying Rhodey’s previous assumption. The Avengers would just have to wait until the magical person removed the shield themselves.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But the waiting was killing them. All they could do was watch through cracked windows on the sidelines as their kid fought these psychopaths. It was beyond painful, but not in the physical sense.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rose advanced towards the meta that killed her family but halted abruptly. Peter was drained of most of his energy. That much was obvious. But she couldn’t underestimate him. She wouldn’t make that same mistake twice. Her arms drooped, and the hatchet made a resounding thunk as the metal hit the floor. It wouldn’t do her any good to rush into a fight, her friend’s deaths a glaring warning against that route. Instead, she elected for a verbal assault. With how injured and worn out Peter was, it would only be a matter of time before his body gave out. She just needed to drag things out and hold onto the hope that Peter would fall.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You little brat!” Rose screamed so loudly her voice began to crack; her rage so strong it was nearly visible. “How dare you fight! How dare you attack us!” She looked at the bodies of her fallen cult members, their blood coating a good portion of the floor and walls. “We have existed for centuries. Watched civilizations rise and fall, dismantled entire kingdoms, and had kings bow at our feet. You do not get to take that from me!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was an arrogance to her words that Peter couldn’t help but laugh at. Even while staring death in the face, Rose refused to admit defeat. Peter would change that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You think you know what it means to be powerful. To bring about nothing but pain and torment.” Peter snapped, his harsh tone forcing Rose into silence. “You think you know fear. Well…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The temperature dropped drastically to the point where Rose could see her breath every time she exhaled and goosebumps formed on her skin. The heavy smell of adrenaline and fear hung around them as the tension continued to build.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Peter extended his left arm towards the wall opposite him and behind Rose. A circular portal opened up, steadily growing until it was approximately ten feet in diameter. It was ink-black in color with varying shades of grey swirling within it. Disjointed whispers, both male and female, young and old, could suddenly be heard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rose couldn’t suppress the panicked gasp that escaped her when multiple shadowy figures started to emerge from the portal. Stalking closer and closer to her as the whispers only increased in speed and intensity.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well,” Peter continued, his demeanor just as dark as the portal, “I am going to show you hell.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The shadows all darted forward at once. The details of their appearance became visible as they dove into action. A wendigo, a hellhound, a rake, and various malevolent spirits swarmed Rose. Their fangs and claws tore into her soft flesh, and they greedily drunk up her bloody screams.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Peter watched from afar; his concentration focused on keeping the portal to the Unknown open. It took a monumental effort for him to keep the doorway between his reality and theirs open. Opening a portal to the dimension where dark spirits and monsters dwelled wasn’t something Peter had ever wanted to do, and he had no plans on doing so in the future. It drained him of his energy and was beyond dangerous because you could never know who or what would come through that door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But Peter knew these creatures would listen to him. And not just because of his immense power, but because he was alive. He held power over these undead and otherworldly beings that had no place in his world. And they all knew it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rose continued to scream and cry as the creatures tore her apart, flesh from bone. The hellhound bit into her side, leaving a gaping hole where her lowest ribs were supposed to be and the rake broke her arms. The spirits fed off of her essence, perfectly content to let the cryptids do the dirty work while they took in the emotions that followed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After five minutes, Rose began to succumb to her injuries, and her shrieks of agony began to fade. The monsters disappeared back into the portal, grateful for the offering they were provided. The wendigo drug a half-dead Rose behind it as it entered the black swirling door, nodding at Peter as it passed. Rose’s screams came out as muted gurgles due to the blood flooding her throat and blocking her airway. Her blood stained the floor, mixing with the dust and solid to form mud, the heavy scent of iron remained.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Peter dropped his arm and allowed the portal to close; all of the monsters on the opposite side. He dropped to his knees as black spots invaded his vision, overtaking his entire line of sight. The blinding pain and extreme exhaustion followed, and Peter wasn’t sure how he’d been able to stand just a moment prior. He hurt. His entire body ached so badly that he nearly blacked out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bud!” Suddenly, Tony was in his face, tears streaming down the older hero’s cheeks. “Holy shit- You’re… you’re gonna be fine.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Steve dropped down beside his boyfriend while the rest of the team hung back. Their faces pinched in either concern or guilt. Maybe a mix of the two. Peter was too out of it to care.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shield disintegrated after that bitch died.” Someone growled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Another person said, “I’ll grab the quinjet. Keep him conscious.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Not going to happen,</em> Peter thought. There was no way he would remain lucid. A pair of arms carefully lifted him, tucking his head against a sturdy chest. A feeling of warmth and safety settled over Peter’s shaking frame, and he lost consciousness.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter is the last. I also drew a picture of the wendigo from this chapter, and I’m going to try to upload it so you can see:) if I have time, that is.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Wendigo sketch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my drawing of the Wendigo from the previous chapter! I actually kinda like it and I hope you will too:)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Wendigo comes from Native American mythology. It’s said that, people who committed heinous crimes against their loved ones and betrayed their trust would transform into such a beast. It is a demonic spirit that first originated to sway those facing extreme hunger from resorting to cannibalism. Its body is a mixture of human and deer, often being depicted as a tall, skeletal creature with the head of a deer skull. The Wendigo oftentimes is represented without lips since it eats them as it’s constantly famished. Some people believe the Wendigo can possess humans and force them to kill and cannibalize others. These possessed people are said to be the first “zombies.”</p>
<p>Like many other cryptids, the Wendigo is pretty creepy but has very interesting origins.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Moving on</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Recovery is always difficult no matter the trauma. But Peter’s got his friends and family by his side to love and support him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is it! The final chapter! It’s more of an epilogue to wrap things up. Thank you so much to everyone who has stuck with me and this story:) You all rock!</p><p>Some one-shot sequels? Yes, no, maybe?</p><p>Song for this chapter is Castles by Freya Ridings</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Soft beeping and cozy linen sheets that smelled of lavender gently welcomed Peter back into consciousness. He was in a hospital bed with the head propped up, so he was in a seated position. There were various machines connected to his small body. However, he only recognized the heart monitor clip on his index finger, his mind still too cloudy with sleep to distinguish any of the other medical equipment. An IV was attached to the back of his right hand, which, on any other day, probably would have unnerved him since he hated needles. But right now… he didn’t feel stressed, anxious, or angry. All he felt was calm, a tranquility he never felt before. It was nice.</p><p>A muffled snore drew his attention to the left. Tony was sitting beside the bed in one of those uncomfortable plastic hospital chairs, the upper half of his body slumped over onto the bed. Tony’s face was tucked into the crook of his elbow, the baggy fabric of his MIT hoodie dampening his snores. One hand firmly grasping Peter’s.</p><p>Tony didn’t appear to be injured, which did wonders to ease Peter’s mind. One of Peter’s biggest fears was that somehow, Tony would get hurt or killed because of him. That Tony would be gone, and he could never get back the man he saw as a father. Even if the Avengers decided to get rid of him, at least they would still be alive; Peter could still watch out for them. But seeing as he was in the Tower’s medical wing with Iron Man beside him, Peter believed it was safe to assume that neither of his fears had come to fruition.</p><p>“Mr. Sta-“ Peter’s throat felt so dry, causing his voice to crack. Clearing his throat, he tried once again to get the mechanic’s attention. “Mr. Stark.” He squeezed the larger hand gently, hoping it would help pull the man back into consciousness. “Mr. Stark, are you okay?”</p><p>“Wha- Pete?” Tony promptly sat up, blinking rapidly as his eyes adjusted to the hospital room’s bright lighting. His deep-seated fear of Peter, never waking up, turned to relief as soon as he realized that Peter was awake and talking. No longer lying unconscious in a hospital bed that swamped his small form, his malnourished and battered body barely clinging to life. The drastic shift in emotions had the billionaire launching into nervous rambling, unsure of what to say or do.</p><p>“Holy shi- Ah shoot. I’m so glad you’re okay. We’re all so glad you’re okay.” Without hesitating, Tony wrapped his arms around the teen, carefully so as not to disturb any of Peter’s wounds, and pulled him against his chest. “Oh, Peter,” he spoke against the fluffy curls tickling his cheek, “you scared the living shit outta us. Ya know that?”</p><p>Reluctantly, Tony released the teen after a few minutes and returned to his hard seat, never releasing his hold on Peter’s hand, their fingers entwined. Peter looked much better than he did five days ago. The nutrients being given through the IV helped to jumpstart his healing factor and rapidly speed up his recovery. He was no longer as pale as the sheets he rested on, his cheeks dusted with a soft-pink hue. Most of his smaller scrapes and bruises were healed entirely, and his more extensive injuries were steadily mending. Keeping his weight up would always be an issue because of his metabolism. His body mass was already way too low due to abuse and being kidnapped. But it was something they could work on. With lots of food, rest, and support, Peter would recover just fine.</p><p>“How are you feeling? Any pain? Are you thirsty or hungry?” Tony asked in rapid succession, hardly taking a breath in between words. “Dr. Cho said you would definitely be hungry, so I can tell Friday to call Steve and I have water here so-“</p><p>“Mr. Stark!” Peter cut off his mentor’s rambling. “I’m feeling alright, Mr. Stark.” He chuckled at how flustered Tony looked and squeezed the hand entwined with his. “But I am really hungry and thirsty.”</p><p>“Okay. No problem.” Tony nodded. “Friday, can you call Steve? Tell him to bring food up for Peter.”</p><p>“Of course, Boss.” The AI replied dutifully. In an almost happy tone, she said, “it is wonderful to see you awake, Peter.”</p><p>Peter smiled. “Thanks, Friday.”</p><p>“Here.” Tony held up a plastic cup filled with water for Peter, who drank it greedily. Peter drained the cup quickly and handed it back with a quiet thank you.</p><p>Tony set the empty cup on the nearby overbed table tucked against the wall to his left. “Your healing factor sure is outstanding.” Tony mused, genuinely amazed by Peter’s incredible powers. “But I guess sleeping for almost five days can help too.”</p><p>“Wait!” Peter squeaked. “I was out for five whole days?”</p><p>Tony nodded somberly, looking away as his eyes took on a misty sheen. “Y-yeah. You were in pretty bad shape when we found you. I- uh, we were afraid you were too starved to be able to recover and that… that you…” his voice cracked emotionally, the tears he’d been trying so hard to hold back finally broke the dam, rushing past the floodgates and down his cheeks.</p><p>Peter was surprised… to say the least. Seeing the billionaire openly crying and expressing his feelings was an unusual sight. Outside of the Avengers and his closest friends, no one saw Tony’s softer, more emotional side. An air of snarky confidence and sometimes arrogance always being worn by the seemingly infallible man. But in private, the iron walls thinned, revealing Tony’s ability to be empathetic, kind, and loving. His ruffled edges softened even more around Steve and Peter.</p><p>Because Tony wasn’t made of iron, as his father always drilled into his head. He was a human being. And humans could get bruised both emotionally and physically. And that frightened Tony. He refused to wear his heart on his sleeve, believing that, if you left yourself vulnerable, you would always get hurt. But that simply wasn’t the case.</p><p>“It’s okay, Mr. Stark.” Peter rolled his head to the right, so he was facing away from Tony.</p><p>A sudden thought hit him, <em>I’m alone.</em> May was dead; therefore, he no longer had a place to stay. CPS would try to put him in the system, and if he went into foster care, he’d likely have to switch schools and leave his friends. And that was something he would not allow. He would have to mull over his options during his temporary stay in the med bay. <em>If Tony and the Avengers let me stay, that is.</em></p><p>“No!”</p><p>Tony’s strong, almost angry response caught Peter off guard. He turned back to the mechanic with a look of confusion on his face. “What?” He asked.</p><p>“It is not okay.” Tony turned, so he was facing Peter fully, his hold tightening on the teen’s hand. “I yelled at you and sa-said awful things. I was so mean to you.” His voice shook on every other word, laden with the crushing weight of guilt. The self-deprecation overt. “And because of my own arrogance, you got hurt. They took you and- they… you nearly died, Pete! And it was all my fault.”</p><p>“But, Mr. Stark, I yelled at you first.” Peter didn’t regret being honest; it had been a long time coming. But he could have gone for a more gentle approach. Yelling rarely solved anything. At least in his experience.</p><p>“You were right, though, Pete. I… I hurt you in so many ways, and I never even realized it.” He wiped his face with his sleeve, removing some of the salty tears slipping down his cheeks. Looking away, he murmured, “I really am a shitty mentor, aren’t I?”</p><p>Peter shook his head then abruptly stopped when the motion made him dizzy. “Everyone messes up sometimes, Mr. Stark. The important thing is that you learn from your mistakes.” A content smile grew on his lips as he recalled the many things Tony had done for him. “You’ve helped me a lot ever since we met, more than you realize. And I appreciate all of it.”</p><p>Tony just stared at him for a good five minutes, surprise coating his facial expression.</p><p>Of course, Peter would forgive him. The kid was compassionate and the most selfless person in the universe. There wasn’t a spiteful bone in his tiny body. One thought kept circulating Tony’s mind. <em>What the hell did I do to deserve him?</em> And to be honest, Tony had no clue how he got so lucky to have Peter in his life, bringing him joy and hope. But he’d be damned if he continued to take Peter for granted.</p><p>“Can- can I hug you?” Tony asked, unsure of how Peter would react. Hopefully, it would be a good reaction, considering how much the vigilante enjoyed physical affection.</p><p>A huge grin broke out on Peter’s face. And, as fast as his battered body would allow, he rushed into his mentor’s arms, basking in the affection offered by the man he saw as a father.</p><p>“I love you, Peter.” Tony said with as much conviction as he could muster. He meant it with all of his heart, and he needed Peter to believe it. “I love you so much. You’re my kid. My son.”</p><p>Happy tears spilled from Peter’s big-brown eyes. “I love you too, Mr. Stark. Very much so.”</p><p>The two geniuses remained in each other’s arms, even when Steve entered the room with a tray of food in his hands. Instead of pulling apart, Peter beckoned the Captain over, grabbing his hand as he approached. Without needing to be prompted, Steve wrapped his muscular arms around his boyfriend and son, holding them in a gentle grip.</p><p>They stayed that way for a long time, comforting each other as a family. The family they were always meant to be.</p><p> </p><p>***************</p><p>The funeral was a quiet affair. A small crowd attended despite the chill in the air, winter’s frigid temperatures biting at everyone’s fingers. Cumulonimbus clouds gathered in the sky above the congregation, darkening the somber event in a literal sense. May’s coworkers and friends attended, offering their respect to their fallen colleague and gave their condolences to the last remaining Parker.</p><p>Tony and Steve never once left Peter’s side, providing emotional and physical support in the form of affectionate touches and soft reassurances. All of the Avengers attended in a show of support for their youngest teammate. Each hero wore some form of a disguise and stood scattered throughout the crowd to divert attention from themselves. Both Pepper and Happy hung towards the back. Neither one liked May, but they were there for the sweet kid that had so easily worked his way into their hearts.</p><p>Even Ned, MJ, and most of his fellow decathlon teammates were there, offering their own form of moral support. Ned gave his best friend one of the biggest hugs possible, even controlling his inner fanboy when he saw the Avengers. And in MJ’s case, a big hug and a kiss on the cheek accompanied by a soft, “I love you.”</p><p>It was only three weeks since Peter’s rescue, and none of the Avengers let him out of their sight. All of his wounds were healed within a week, his healing factor taking care of everything. Dr. Cho’s main concern now was how underweight Peter was. But it was something he was working on, slowly but surely. Tony, being a billionaire, had more than enough money to feed Peter’s extremely enhanced metabolism. And Peter was looking forward to not feeling hungry twenty-four-seven.</p><p>For Peter, the most challenging part was adjusting to living full time in a place where he was actually safe and wanted. The Avengers wouldn’t hurt him, and neither would his dads. Too bad, his instincts didn’t know that yet. The behaviors he learned from a lifetime of abuse were carved deeply into his mind. It would take a long time and a lot of work to wash away the innate fear and anxiety.</p><p>But with the help of his friends and loving family, he would get there.</p><p>“You ready to go, kiddo?” Tony asked once the service came to a close, his hand still resting on Peter’s shoulder.</p><p>Peter looked up at Tony and Steve, his dad and papa. The adoption process was still in the works, but Tony had gotten custody of Peter with the help of Fury, Pepper, and his team of lawyers. But Peter had started to call Tony dad and Steve papa the day he woke up in the med bay. Both older heroes had expressed how much they and the team adored Peter and that they wanted him to be a part of their crazy, somewhat-dysfunctional family, permanently.</p><p>“Yeah, dad.” Peter nodded, ready to go back to the Tower, his new home.</p><p>The superfamily headed towards their car as the crowd dispersed, the Avengers trailing silently behind them. His friend’s and family’s support meant the world to Peter, more than he could convey through words. But there was something else he needed to do before leaving.</p><p>“Ca-can I just have a second, dad, papa?” He asked, pointing over his shoulder to seemingly nothing.</p><p>Tony just stood there, confused as to what his son was pointing to. But Steve picked up on the hint easily. “Go talk to your ghost friends. We’ll be in the car with Happy, waiting for you.”</p><p>“Thank you, guys.” Peter hugged both his dads so tightly they both nearly squeaked. “I’ll be right back. Promise.” With one last thank you, Peter headed off towards the little grove of dogwood trees at the edge of the cemetery. Under the ancient trees stood a group of long-since diseased beings that were not ready to move on, friends of Peter that tried to look out for him whenever they could.</p><p>“Hi.” Peter smiled at the ghosts he had come to know over the past few years. When humans couldn’t be there for him, the spirits often were. “Thank you for being here.”</p><p>Each ghost gave some form of consolation in an attempt to make their living friend feel better. Most of them knew what it was like to lose a family member. After each spirit said their piece, they waved goodbye with a smile and vanished back into the Unknown, where they resided until deciding to move on.</p><p>One spirit remained, taking the time to thank her savior before finally laying to rest.</p><p>“I must thank you.” Mary Rivers said, a cheeky grin on her face. “Because you destroyed the Knot, I may finally rest in peace.”</p><p>Peter couldn’t help but blush at the praise. “I should be thanking you,” he said, “you warned me that they were coming.”</p><p>She waved her hand, dismissively. “Nonsense. You would have figured everything out regardless if I intervened.” Mary looked at the gifted boy in front of her, happy that she got the pleasure of meeting someone so special. “You are a brave young man. I know you will do great things.”</p><p>And with that, Mary’s ghostly form dissolved into tiny specks of gold light, the sparkling particles floating up into the sky above. Finally, she was at rest.</p><p>Peter smiled to himself as he made his way back to the cars parked along the road. His parents waiting beside the car as promised, their lips turning up into smiles when they saw Peter returning.</p><p>There were sure to be hard-times coming with his and his family’s line of work. But the ups and downs, that was a part of life, and nothing he couldn’t handle. And Peter was more than ready to start this new chapter of his life, with his family and dads beside him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my Dr. Sleep Avengers AU! Please leave a kudos or comment and let me know what you think! Be safe and have a happy holiday.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>